Harry Potter and the Tokyo Exchange
by Wannabe WolfGirl
Summary: Once the aliens leave, the Mews think they can finally relax, but when Voldemort finds a way to control Chimera Animas, they have to travel to England to stop him. With the help of a certain young wizard and his friends.
1. What's with the stick?

Hey, I thought I'd try writing a crossover and these were the two stories I pulled out the hat, Tokyo Mew Mew and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

I don't think I'll be publishing any new stories after this, no matter how cool the idea is. Instead, I'm going to focus on finishing my posted stories. Speech typed in Italics and underlined means they're talking Japanese. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I would be almost as rich as Draco Malfoy.

I also don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, which is probably a good thing, because if I did it wouldn't be nearly as cool.

P.S. Each chapter is written from a different person's angle. It's not from their POV but when something happens to the group, I'll explain it with one character. You'll see what I mean. This chapter is: Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo ran as fast as she could down the street. Why did she always have to be late? Then again, why did Ryou always have to have these "Important meetings" on her day off?

She rounded the corner and saw the other girls walking into the café.

"_Yes!_" she exclaimed, doing this little skippy thing for joy, "_I'm not late._"

She skidded to a stop in front of the door and slipped in quickly. Ryou watched her come in after the others but didn't say anything. Keiichiro smiled at the girls and asked them to take a seat.

"_Hello, girls, I know you're probably wondering what this is all about, but…_" he stopped when he heard Ichigo grumble something about "_always on my day off!_"

Ichigo looked up and saw everyone staring at her, "_Sorry._"

Keiichiro continued. "_But, before we can explain, we have to wait for someone else to get here_."

"_Typical,_" Ichigo thought, "_I didn't need to run_."

Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK! Causing Ichigo to scream, Retasu to fall off her chair, Zakuro to jump to her feet, Minto to spill her tea (the same tea, Ichigo would later, upon reflection of the incident, wonder where she got it from.) and Purin to drop the three plates that she'd been idly spinning.

Keiichiro and Ryou remained calm and –on Ryou's part- watched indifferently, the girls' reactions. As the girls regained their composure they realized there was someone else standing in the room. He was tall, with long white hair, a long white beard and he was wearing a robe?

"I'm terribly sorry if I startled you," the old man said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. Of course, this didn't have the desired affect. Instead, all he got was blank stares from the majority of the room. "Oh my, I forgot about that," he said thoughtfully.

"Forgot what, old man?" Zakuro asked, stepping forward. Now it was her turn to be stared at by her team mates.

"_What are you people saying?_!" Purin yelled in frustration.

"_They're speaking English Purin_," Retasu told her.

"_Why?_" she demanded.

"_I don't know_," Retasu replied.

"I think I may be able to fix this," the man said pulling a stick out of a pocket. "Gentlemen?" The girls watched as he turned to Ryou and Keiichiro as if asking for their permission.

"Of course," Keiichiro smiled. Ryou nodded. The four youngest mews turned to stare at their bosses.

"_You guys can speak English?_" Minto exclaimed.

"_What's he saying?_" Retasu demanded.

"_What's going on?_" Purin whined.

"_I'm confused!_" Ichigo practically screamed.

"What's with the stick?" Zakuro asked.

Everyone turned to look at her, even the girls who couldn't speak English.

"What?"

"All will be explained shortly," the man smiled. Then, much to the shock of the girls and the interest of the guys, he waved the 'stick' around and mumbled unintelligible words.

"What was that?" Minto scoffed, and then blinked in surprise.

"Oh my gosh Mint, you just spoke English!" Purin exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, so did I!"

And then all hell broke loose. Everyone began to talk/scream/yell/whine at once.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone shut up.

"Let's get some order, shall we? I'll explain everything and if you have any questions you can ask them when I'm done. Everyone okay with that?" the man asked. Everyone nodded, round eyed with shock.

"Alright, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England."

"School of what?" Retasu asked.

"Witchcraft and wizardry. It's a school for young witches and wizards to learn magic," Dumbledore replied. The girls stared at him, open mouthed.

"And no, before any of you ask, I'm not joking," he smiled. "There is a whole other world that muggles know nothing about. Muggles being non-magic folk. In our world, there is a dark wizard called Voldemort. He is trying to take control of the wizarding world and enslave all muggles. There is of course resistance against him; however, the resistance stands no chance against his newest weapons. Chimera Animas."

"WHAT!" Ichigo screamed. Dumbledore looked at her and continued to speak.

"Our magic has practically no effect on them, we are defenseless. We need your help Mew Mews. We aren't sure how Voldemort got control of these monsters, especially as the aliens have left, but we do know you are our only chance to stop them. Any questions?"

The girls stared at him in shocked silence. Then Zakuro piped up.

"Yeah, what's with the stick?" Dumbledore blinked.

"Well, I meant questions about helping us…" he started but was cut off by Ichigo.

"We know our duty; we have to protect the earth from the Chimera Animas. What we don't know is anything about your world, so you'd better start explaining if you want us to blend in." The other four nodded in agreement.

"Very well, if you've already decided, thank you. This stick is my wand. It allows me to do magic spells. Which is, by the way, what I did so that you could speak English," He explained.

"Does that mean we can't speak Japanese anymore?" Retasu asked.

"No, it simply means your default, for lack of a better word, language will be English. If you concentrate you can speak in Japanese," Dumbledore replied.

"Do we have to wear those tacky clothes?" Minto asked, earning a sharp elbow in the ribs from Ichigo.

"You'll be wearing school uniforms," Dumbledore replied glancing down at his robes self-consciously.

"Why are we going to your school? Are the Chimera Animas attacking there?" Zakuro asked.

"No, but it's one of the safest places for you. Then when there are reports of an attack, you can go from the school. But, although you'll be attending the school, you obviously won't have any magic, as you aren't in fact witches. The teacher's will know you don't have magic, so they won't be too hard on you," as he said this, he pulled a gold watch from a pocket and glanced at it. I'm really sorry girls, but I've got to be going. If there are anymore questions just ask your bosses. They should know the answers. Good-day," and with that he waved his wand and disappeared with another loud CRACK!

"Weird," Ichigo murmured.

"Ichigo, how could you!" Minto exploded.

"Wha…"

"How could you just say 'It's our duty,'? What if we didn't want to go to England?" Minto demanded.

"But, Mint, we have to. We're the only ones who can stop the Chimera Animas," Ichigo replied.

"I know that! But it doesn't mean you can act like you know we do and agree to go!"

"Weren't you going to agree?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Of course I was, but you could've at least asked," Minto exclaimed, sinking into a chair and burying her face in her hands.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure why you're angry with me…" Ichigo began but she stopped when Retasu sat down next to Minto.

"I know how you feel Mint, I don't want to leave Tokyo either, but we can't blame Ichigo for something we would have done any way," she said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Even though we're leaving our families behind, we've got each other and we have to stick together. Now, how about you smile and I make you some tea?"

Minto looked up and smiled weakly.

"We leave in a week," Ryou announced before descending the stairs to the basement.

"A week!" the girls chorused, all except Ichigo who exclaimed,

"We!"

"Yes, girls," Keiichiro confirmed, "We leave in a week and yes Ichigo, Ryou and I will accompany you to London to get your school supplies, but we won't be going to Hogwarts with you."

"Oh," the girls looked at each other.

"What are we supposed to tell our family?" Retasu suddenly asked.

"Nothing, they should receive a letter saying you've been accepted on an exchange program," Keiichiro replied.

"Well, look out London, here the Mew Mews come," Ichigo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there it is. I really enjoyed writing this. I just started typing and the next thing I knew, there my first chapter was.

See ya next chapter

WolfGirl


	2. That's a teapot

Well, here's the next chapter. I'm kinda expecting you to have read the HP books if you're reading this, so I'm not going to go into a lot of detail about the Harry Potter side.

If there is anything you're confused about or want to ask, feel free. I just didn't want to bore anyone by retelling what happens in the book.

Thanks so much to Hikari-and-Akari and silverdragon98, you guys really made my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Person's angle: Retasu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a very sad group of girls that walked into the café a week later.

"I'm going to miss everyone so much," Ichigo sniffed miserably.

"Yeah, especially a certain someone right?" Minto snorted, flicking the bell around Ichigo's neck.

"Shut up," Ichigo snapped.

"Stop it," Zakuro intervened before they could start arguing.

"Hello ladies, ready to go?" Keiichiro asked, emerging from the kitchen.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Retasu said, wiping her eyes behind her glasses. "How are we getting to England?"

"With this," Ryou answered walking in carrying a teapot.

"That's a teapot Ryou," Ichigo pointed out.

"You know traditionally people use a flying carpet or broomstick. I don't think we're all going to fit on a teapot," Zakuro stated.

"Maybe we have to dig our way to England," Purin added. Everyone turned to look at her. "Because it's on the other side of the world," she explained.

"Do you mind?" Ryou asked, "We don't have time for this. Everyone touch the teapot with one hand, your luggage with the other."

"Why?" Zakuro asked.

"We don't have time to explain, just do it." Everyone gathered around the teapot, jostling for space. Retasu found herself squished between Ryou and Purin.

"Three…two…one," Ryou counted slowly, and as he said 'one' Retasu gasped as she was jerked forward. There was an awful swirling sensation and she was pulled off her feet. She hit the ground and tumbled over into Ryou as Purin collided with her.

"Oww" someone in the vicinity of her left ear groaned. She opened her eyes and saw Purin sprawled next to her on the right. She glanced left and saw Minto's blue hair.

"That's strange, I thought I was standing next to Ryou," she thought. Then it hit her. She sat upright hurriedly and saw Zakuro and Keiichiro were still on their feet, but no one else was. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ryou, lying on the floor, her and Minto having both fallen onto him. She quickly scrambled to her feet and noticing Keiichiro and Zakuro helping Ichigo and Purin up, she hurriedly helped Minto and Ryou to their feet.

"What was that?" Ichigo demanded, clambering to her feet.

"That was a portkey, it transported us to the Leaky Cauldron in London," Keiichiro answered.

"What's the Leaky Cauldron?" Purin asked, rubbing her rear where it had connected with the floor, "and how do you know so much about this stuff,"

"It's a tavern and Dumbledore sent us a letter explaining everything," Keiichiro explained. "Now come on, let's get everything sorted out," he said, eyeing all the luggage. "This is Minto and Purin's room, number seven; Ichigo, Retasu and Zakuro have the room next door, number five, and Ryou and I have the room across the hall, number six,"

Two hours later, once everyone had settled into their rooms, the seven met downstairs. Retasu was the first one down and she stared in amazement at the people in the room. Everywhere she looked people doing little bits of magic, like stirring a cup of tea without touching the spoon or clearing a table of dishes with a wave of a wand.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Retasu turned around to see Ryou standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed, turning back to watch the people. Ryou walked over to where she was standing.

"Are you ne…" he began, but Retasu didn't hear the rest because just then, something came tumbling down the stairs shrieking like a banshee. The two spun around to see Ichigo and Purin lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs and the others sprinting down after them.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked, helping the two to their feet, "What happened?" Retasu glanced over her shoulder to see everyone in the tavern looking at them, and felt a warm flush creep up her cheeks.

"We're fine, just a little battered," Ichigo replied, dusting herself off, "Purin jumped me at the top of the stairs, I lost my balance and down we went."

"Well, if everyone's alright, maybe we should get moving," Keiichiro said, ushering them all towards a back door. The seven walked out the door and found themselves in a small courtyard.

"Well, this is cozy," Zakuro grumbled from where she was stuck between a wall and Ichigo. "Now what?" she asked. The door opened and someone else came in.

"Oh, rather crowded I see," Tom, the barmen grinned. "I'm supposed to let you in to Diagon Alley right?"

"Yes, please. And please hurry," Ryou said, his voice sounding somewhat muffled.

"Alright, alright," Tom sighed, working his way to the far wall with several, "excuse me"s and "sorry was that your foot"s.

When he got to the wall he pulled out a wand and began tapping bricks. Retasu looked at Minto and she rolled her eyes, but she abruptly stopped when the wall began to move, revealing an archway.

"This way to Diagon Alley," Tom ushered them through. The seven trouped through the arch, staring at the wonders around them. On the other side, they were met by a friendly looking man, with red hair.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley, I'm here to help you find your way around and get your school supplies," he introduced himself to the group.

"Hello, I'm Keiichiro Akasaka; I'm currently looking after this lot. It's a pleasure to meet you," Keiichiro introduced himself, holding out his hand. Arthur shook hands with him.

"Pleasure is mine, so if you'll please follow me, I'll show you where you need to go," and with that, Keiichiro and Mr. Weasley set off into the crowd. The girls looked at each other and followed after them, Purin in the lead -with Zakuro keeping a firm grip on her hand to stop her wandering off-; Ichigo, Minto and Retasu following, chatting idly; and Ryou bringing up the rear.

"This is Gringotts, the wizard bank," Mr. Weasley announced, pointing towards a large white building.

"As the girls are from Tokyo, Dumbledore and I already sorted out monetary issues," Keiichiro informed him, "So we don't need to go in there,"

"Oh, what a pity," Mr. Weasley sighed, "I really wanted to see what Japanese money looks like. I love muggle money and technology," he explained.

"Really?" Keiichiro asked, "Well, I suppose it's only natural. We're fascinated by magic and you're fascinated by technology."

"Yes," Arthur mused. "Anyway, I guess the first stop should be Ollivander's then."

Half an hour later, the girls emerged from the shop, each sporting a new wand and leaving a very puzzled wand maker staring after them.

"How curious," he murmured, "that's the strangest thing I've ever seen. There's something strange about those girls."

The Mews bought all their school supplies, potion ingredients, cauldrons, brass scales, etc until all that were left were school books.

Retasu smiled happily when she saw Flourish and Blott's and hurried in to look at the books. The others followed at a less eager pace. Retasu stared in wondered at all the fascinating books on display. And, while everyone else bought the required text books Ryou and Keiichiro getting hers, she spent a happy twenty minutes paging through various books she thought looked interesting. After they finally managed to drag her out the shop, they turned to see Purin, her face pressed to the glass, staring into another shop's window. They all wandered over, and saw it was an animal shop.

"Please can we get pets, please, please, please," Purin begged, hopping up and down, clinging to Keiichiro's sleeve.

"Alright," Keiichiro sighed and Purin took off into the shop before he could say another word. "Maximum three between you all," he said to the other girls, "and they can be a cat, a toad or an owl." The others followed Purin in and found her cuddling a kitten. Minto and Zakuro wandered off to look at the owls and the others headed over to Purin. When she saw them she proudly held out the cat and exclaimed, "Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?" The others' eyes widened when they saw it.

"That has got to be the ugliest cat I've ever seen," Ryou hissed and Ichigo elbowed him in the ribs. But, to be fair, it was true. The cat was gold with black splotches, somewhat scrawny and had a tail with a kink in it. Its ears and eyes looked too big for its head and it had these tufts of fur on the tips of its ears. Its fur was a lot fluffier around the head than the body and its whiskers seemed twice the required length. All in all, it wasn't the most comely sight.

"Purin, wouldn't you rather a different cat?" Retasu asked, looking nervously at the kitten.

"No! I like this one. She's perfect! And Keiichiro said I could have a pet," Purin argued.

"We all have to share the pets Purin, we're only allowed three," Retasu explained.

"Well, you pick a different cat then. I want this one." Retasu gave up and turned to Ichigo.

"Come on, let's go choose a cute one, there's no way I'm taking a toad," They turned to look at the cats and heard Minto and Zakuro calling them. They walked towards them and saw them each holding an owl.

"So much for choosing cat," Ichigo grumbled.

"Well, then tell them they've got to choose one," Retasu whispered.

"You tell them!" Ichigo hissed. "That's got to be the most evil-looking bird I've ever seen!"

Retasu glanced at the large, grey and brown bird sitting on Zakuro's arm. It had a mean looking beak and a glint in its eye that reminded her of a wolverine.

"Aren't they beautiful," Minto gushed, stroking the silky black owl perched on her shoulder.

"Yeah, they're real nice, but which one are you going to choose?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean?" Zakuro asked. Ichigo looked at her then nudged Retasu, "Tell her Lettuce."

"What? Oh, well, you see, Purin's got her heart set on this kitten and..."

"What's the problem then? We've got the cat and these owls, three pets," Zakuro stated.

"But, Ichigo and I aren't what you'd call, fond of the cat. We wanted to get a different one," Retasu replied.

"Yes, there's this really adorable black kitten, with..." Ichigo began.

"But, you turn into a black cat," Minto argued.

"Well, yes, but..." Ichigo tried to say something but Minto kept talking.

"And anyway, how many people have owls, also after we help at Hogwarts what are you going to do with your cat? Will your parents let you keep it? My parents will. And..." Minto continued.

"Alright, alright, already," Ichigo said, looking at Retasu who nodded, "we'll get the two owls. Let's pay and get out of here."

Retasu went to fetch Purin while the others went to pay for the owls. When Purin and Retasu walked up to the counter Minto and Zakuro grimaced at the cat.

"Maybe we should've let them get another cat," Zakuro whispered to Minto.

"Too late now, we've bought them,"

After buying their pets, they all made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron where they bid Mr. Weasley farewell. Ten minutes later all the girls were in room five arguing about what to call their newly acquired pets. Eventually they decided on Neko for their cat, Blake for the black owl, because it means 'black/dark skinned' and Kane for the large, mean looking one, because it means 'beautiful/warrior', much to his approval. Both the owls were male and the kitten was female. Masha floated around happily being chased by an excited Neko. Someone knocked on the door and the girls stopped mid-conversation.

"Come in," Ichigo called and the door opened to reveal Keiichiro and Ryou.

"_Girls, Ryou and I are going to meet some friends of Dumbledore's tomorrow. We'd like some of you to come with us, so please discuss it between yourselves. We'll be leaving early_," the two turned to leave when Keiichiro stopped and turned back to them, "_Oh, and by the way, when you talk about this sort of thing, speak in Japanese, we don't want other people hearing things they shouldn't_," and with that, they were gone.

The girls looked at each other.

"So, who's going to go?" Ichigo asked, looking expectantly at everyone.

"I vote you, Zakuro and Lettuce," Minto said, leaning back against the pillows on the bed she was sitting on, she didn't want to go who knows where for who knows how long the next day.

"Seconded," Purin grinned, sticking her hand in the air. Minto frowned, realizing this left her with Purin.

"Why us?" Ichigo and Retasu protested in unison.

"On second thought, Lettuce should stay with us; help me control monkey-girl. And to answer you question, it's because you're the leader and Zakuro's oldest," Minto concluded.

"I don't need to be looked after!" Purin protested.

"Yes you do," everyone chorused. Purin pouted.

"I'm fine with that, everyone else?" Zakuro asked, standing up.

"Yes," Retasu nodded.

"I suppose," Ichigo grumbled.

"Come on then, let's get to bed. We've got to be up early," Zakuro said. All the girls nodded, said good-night, stood, went to their rooms and got ready for bed.

The two girls walked down to the main part of the tavern. Waving good-bye to their friends. Retasu watched them walk over to their bosses who were standing with a shabbily dressed man with brown hair, a young woman with blonde hair and Mr. Weasley. She turned back to Minto and Purin,

"Come on; let's go back to room five,"

"Okay," Minto said, heading back to the room, Purin trailing next to her.

"Mint, why did you say I should go?" Retasu asked curiously. Minto looked at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, but seeing Retasu' blank look she continued, "You're the nice, sensible one. Ichigo can be kind of tiring and she asks the dumbest questions, you'd ask practical, important questions. And as much as I admire Zakuro, she's not what you'd call the best diplomat, she probably won't say anything." Retasu stared dumbstruck at her.

"What?" Minto asked, noticing the stare.

"It's nothing," Retasu said, smiling, "thank you." Minto smiled.

"No, problem. What are friends for?" she grinned. Purin watched all this, then took Minto and Retasu's hands.

"What about me? Aren't I your friend too?" she demanded. The two older girls looked down at her and burst out laughing at her pouting face.

"Of course you are," Retasu laughed smiling at her two friends who grinned back at her.

Ichigo and Zakuro glanced down at the piece of paper the strange people handed them. On it was written: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

The two girls looked up and gasped as a door appeared out of nowhere between number eleven and thirteen, closely followed by walls and windows. The house seemed to just grow out from between the ones on either side, pushing them away to make room for itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dang! Long chapter, didn't feel that long when I was typing it. Oh, well.

Over and out.

WolfGirl


	3. Presenting Harry Potter!

And cue Harry Potter's grand entrance! Sorry, but seriously, this is Harry's first appearance. This chapter is a lot shorter then the last and you'll probably think the last bit is a load of waffle, but…I'm the authoress, so sorry for you. By the way, if you see any spelling errors and stuff, like Grimmauld Place or something, please let me know. Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Person's Angle: Ryou and Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry climbed out of bed and got dressed. He glared at the dingy room. He'd only arrived yesterday and already he found it miserable. He and Ron made their way downstairs, creeping past Mrs. Black's portrait and down to the basement kitchen. Half way through breakfast Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen and when she came back she looked somewhat displeased.

"Come on, time to go clean the drawing room," she announced. Deciding not to argue, everyone got up and made their up the stairs. Looking back over his shoulder, Harry saw a group of people walking into the kitchen. He frowned. He didn't recognize most of them. There was Lupin, Tonks and Mr. Weasley as well as a blonde guy, a guy with long brown hair and two girls, one with red-brown hair and the other with purple hair.

"Wait," he thought, "purple hair?" But he didn't get a chance to get a closer look because Mrs. Weasley came looking for him. After that, he was too busy clearing a doxy infestation out to worry about the strange people.

Ryou listened as they explained all about the Order of the Phoenix and Lord Voldemort. He watched as Keiichiro and Ichigo asked questions and Zakuro sat quietly, saying nothing. Eventually it was decided that they would come and stay at Grimmauld Place instead of the Leaky Cauldron and once the girls left for Hogwarts the boys would remain at number twelve in case the girls needed help. Ryou had figured something like this was going to happen, so he wasn't particularly bothered, although this wasn't the nicest place he'd stayed in. After deciding this, they went over a few things again that some people, Ichigo, hadn't understood. Feeling rather bored, he decided to take a look around. Ryou climbed to his feet and, when everyone looked at him, he used the first excuse he thought of.

"Bathroom," he muttered, shrugging, and then he sauntered out the room. Finding himself in the hall he looked around and spotted stairs. Climbing the stairs, he heard voices coming from a room. Making a split-second decision, he wandered over, flung open the door and then tried to look surprised at finding a room full of people instead of a toilet.

Harry looked around in surprise when the door was flung open. So did everyone else. Standing in the doorway was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked about the same age as Harry and Ron and was wearing black pants, a white and blue sleeveless top and a surprised look on his face. Everyone stared at him with identical looks of surprise.

"Sorry," he said, shrugging, "wrong room," and he turned to go, but then stopped and turned back to face them. "Not to seem rude or anything, but what are you doing?" he asked.

Harry lowered his doxy spray and pulled the cloth in front of his face away, "Spraying doxies," he replied.

"Oh. What are doxies?" the boy asked.

"These," Fred grinned, pulling an immobile doxy from the bucket. Before the boy could say anything Mrs. Weasley got over her surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Oh, well, I..." he began, but was cut of when the doors opened. Sirius walked in again, having left to stop his mother's portrait screaming, and stopped upon seeing the boy,

"Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?" he asked. Mrs. Weasley frowned and the boy grinned.

"I was, but I got bored listening to Ichigo asking pointless questions and watching Zakuro stare at people. So I left," he stated mater of factly. Sirius laughed,

"Well, if you're so bored, you can help these guys."

"Now waited a minute," Mrs. Weasley protested.

"Alright," the boy shrugged, "What do I do?"

Down in the kitchen everyone was waiting for Ryou. They'd finished discussing things shortly after he'd left and now they wanted to get back to the Leaky Cauldron to fetch the other girls. When he didn't come back Zakuro was sent to look for him, as Ichigo probably would have got lost.

Ryou shrugged, "Alright, what do I do?" then he spun around, as someone said,

"Nothing, because we're going, Shirogane."

Harry tried to peer past his godfather and the boy and was shocked to see a tall girl with long purple hair.

"I was right," he thought to himself.

"Oh, finished huh?" Ryou said, glancing at Zakuro. She nodded. "Well, finally," Ryou muttered, then he turned back to the teens in the room, "see you around, I guess," and he stuffed his hands in his pocket. He turned back to Zakuro, "let's go then," and the two walked off.

Harry watched the two walk away until Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, loudly.

"Let's get back to work," she said and everyone raised their sprays. Harry spent the rest of his morning fighting of doxies and didn't have time to think about the strange people.

When they got back to the Leaky Cauldron, Ryou wandered up to his room to pack the few things he'd taken out of his bag. He could hear the girls talking about what had happened, in Japanese. Ryou finished packing and slumped onto his bed. He wasn't looking forward to staying at the awful house and he just knew they were going to make him help clean. He sighed and rolled over,

"Might as well get some sleep before you leave," he thought to himself as Keiichiro had gone shopping in London and there was nothing else for him to do. He'd only just seemed to drop off when there was a knock at the door. Ryou woke, sighed and propped himself up on his elbow,

"Yeah?"

The door opened and Retasu peered round it. Ryou raised an eyebrow, questioningly. Retasu blushed.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Keiichiro. Sorry for bothering you," she stammered, turning to leave.

"He's not here; he's off in London somewhere. Why were you looking for him?" Ryou asked, realizing he was awake now and might as well help her. Retasu turned and looked back at him.

"I was just wondering when we were leaving and if I had time to go and look around Diagon Alley one last time," she explained, looking down at her shoes. Ryou looked at his watch then realizing he'd never changed it to this time zone he scowled.

"Yes, you should," he said, "Just make sure you're ready to leave, so when I come to call you you're ready to go. Where are you probably going to be?" Retasu smiled happily, a rare thing, and said,

"Thank you, I'm already packed. I'll probably be in Flourish and Blotts,"

"Alright," Ryou said, sinking back onto the pillows behind him, "are any of the others going with you?"

"No," she replied, the smile fading a bit, "well, bye," and without waiting for an answer she ducked out the room. Ryou blinked in surprise at her sudden departure, shrugged and tried to go back to sleep.

Everyone gathered together downstairs. Well, almost everyone. Keiichiro looked around.

"Everyone here?" he asked.

"No!" Ichigo yelled, running down the stairs, "I can't find Retasu."

"Don't worry, Ryou's gone to fetch her," Keiichiro said, "If one of you could just fetch her bags."

Ryou wandered into Flourish and Blotts and looked around. He spied green hair and headed towards it. Nearing Retasu, he saw she was engrossed in her book. Sighing, he tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up in surprise.

"Oh, do we have to go already?" she asked, seeing Ryou. He nodded and she stood, put the book back where it belonged and turned to leave. As they walked out, Ryou saw her wave to someone.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"What? Oh, that's Neville. I met him just now. He goes to Hogwarts too and he's really nice, he told me all about Hogwarts and didn't mind me asking questions about it," she replied.

"Oh," Ryou commented and the two walked back to the Cauldron in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it. The third chapter is finished and done. I don't know when I'll get the next chapters for my other stories. We're kind of in the middle of school exams, but holidays soon so I'll have loads of time to work on it. Well, I should.

That's all for now folks.

WolfGirl


	4. Your name's what?

Okay, first off, this chapter is probably going to be very boring. Sorry, but it can't be helped. Secondly, I would like to thank all the awesome people who tagged and favourited my story. But, as awesome as you are, don't you want to be even awesomer by sending me a teensy tiny review? As much as I hate begging for them, I must admit, it makes my day just to see one review as sad as that may seem. Oh, but this doesn't count for reviews like "when are you going to update?" (not that I don't appreciate it, it's what finally got me to finish this chap, so thanks Nafis) but, sorry for the long wait and please let me know what you think. Well, I'll stop waffling now and let you read the next chapter. (Please completely ignore my second point if you're one of the wonderful people who reviewed.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Purin clung tightly to the man she was apperating with. The darkness pressed around her and she felt like she was suffocating. As she felt like she wouldn't last a minute longer, they burst out of the darkness and she gulped a lung full of air.

"Are you okay?" Zakuro asked, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. Purin nodded. Zakuro smiled. The man dropped Purin's luggage and apperated off again to fetch the last people. Purin looked around. The five Mews were here, they were just waiting for their bosses. The woman walked over to her and handed her a piece of paper.

"Read this please," she said.

Purin glanced at the paper and read the address.

"Now what?" she asked, then her eyes widened in amazement as number twelve appeared. The lady smiled, took the piece of paper from her and set it alight. All the Mews turned to her, startled. Seeing them staring at her, she explained.

"We can't have anyone else seeing this can we?"

"What about Ryou and Keiichiro?" Minto asked.

"They've already been here," she replied, "They already know about the house,"

The last two arrived and everyone gathered their luggage together. As they crossed the street, Purin's stomach rumbled. The woman, who was helping Purin with her luggage, grinned and winked.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "dinner will be served soon."

Purin looked up at the darkening sky then back at the woman and smiled back.

Harry sat back and heaved a sigh of relief. They'd finally finished clearing out the cabinet in the drawing room. It had taken them all afternoon and now he was certainly looking forward to dinner.

Suddenly, there was a loud clanging as someone rang the doorbell. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius both stood and walked out the room. As they left, they heard Mrs. Weasley mutter,

"How many times must I...", but the rest of her sentence was drowned out by Mrs. Black's screams.

As they neared the building, Purin bounced up the steps and reached for the doorbell.

"No!" one of the men yelled, two seconds too late. Purin had already pressed the doorbell and she turned around in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not supposed to use the doorbell," he replied.

"Why?" she asked. Then her question was answered as she heard someone in the house start to scream.

"That's why," the man muttered.

"Come on, let's get inside," he said, climbing the stairs and opening the door. Everyone trouped inside. The Mews stared at what they saw. Although two had been here before, they hadn't seen the large picture of a lady screaming.

"Is she real?" Ichigo muttered.

"No, she's just a painting," the woman, that had brought them here, replied.

"Oh,"

The Mews, and their bosses, watched as a man and woman attempted to pull curtains in front of the picture. Finally succeeding, the screams cut off and everything seemed eerily quiet.

The man let go of the curtain and strode toward them.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black, welcome to my house. Please, leave your stuff here while we sort everything out," the man said, indicating their luggage. The Mews, and bosses, stacked their luggage in a corner and turned back to Sirius.

"This way," he said, indicating the kitchen. As they passed him, the noticed him glance at the stairs and nod. The Mews threw each other puzzled looks.

Harry and the others crept to the open door to listen. They heard Mrs. Black yelling and waited impatiently for her to stop. Once she did, they heard Sirius say,

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black, welcome to my house. Please, leave your stuff here while we sort everything out."

They looked at each other in confusion.

"Who is he talking to?" George whispered.

"I don't know, someone should sneak to the bottom of the stairs and look," Fred whispered back.

"I'll go," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. She slipped out the door and the others watched her sneak down the stairs noiselessly. They listened carefully as Sirius spoke again.

"This way."

They looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They all turned to watch the stairs for Ginny. She come up and signaled for them to follow her. They walked over to her and she told them what she saw.

"There's a whole group of them, so I didn't get a very good look at them. They went into the kitchen. Sirius saw me and said we could go as well."

"Really? Well what are we waiting for? Come on," the twins said in unison and the six made their way down to the kitchen.

The Mews filed into the kitchen and looked around. It was a large room, with a long table in the middle surrounded by chairs.

"I think it's time for some proper introductions and explanations," Sirius said. "Please, sit," he continued motioning to the Mews (A/N: at the moment, when I say 'Mews' I also mean Ryou and Keiichiro.) to take a seat at the table. Ichigo, Retasu, Keiichiro, and Zakuro sat down, Purin sat on Zakuro's lap –she was feeling rather nervous around all the strange British people in the creepy house- and Minto and Ryou remained standing, Minto leaning on the back of Ichigo's chair and Ryou leaning against the wall. Sirius smiled and sat down as well, the others followed his lead. As he began to talk, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Everyone turned to look.

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione clattered down to the kitchen - figuring that giving the people down there warning they were coming was best - They arrived at the kitchen and stopped in surprise. There was a tense silence. Then Ron whispered a tad too loudly,

"Hey, that girl's got purple hair." That seemed to bring life back to the room. The large group of girls scowled at the Ron, the blonde boy leaning against the wall snapped,

"What's wrong with purple hair?" And Mrs. Weasley rounded on them.

"What are you lot doing down here?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said, "leave them, they might as well here this now. They're just going to ask them about it later anyway." Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Oh alright," she sighed. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable." The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry took seats on the opposite side of the table to the girls, some of whom were still glaring.

The Mews watched the group take the seats opposite them and watched them with varying expressions and amounts of interest. Once they'd taken their seats, Sirius stood.

"As I was saying before, it's time for proper introductions, so I'll start the ball rolling. I'm Sirius Black. This is my house, unfortunately, as well as the headquarters for the Order. I'm on the run from the Ministry of Magic for mass murder, which I didn't commit, and I'm Harry's godfather," he sat down. The Mews stared at him wide-eyed.

"Sirius, you didn't really need to mention the whole 'mass murder thing' you know?"

The dark haired boy sitting across from them said.

"I know, Harry, but I wanted to show everyone they need not be worried about anything from their past," Sirius explained.

"Oh," the boy identified as Harry responded, "I guess I'll go next then." He stood and turned to the Mews.

"My name is Harry Potter, the Boy who lived," he rolled his eyes when he said this and continued, "When I was a baby Voldemort…" the Mews noticed the others at the table shuddered at the mention of Voldemort, "…tried to kill me. He killed my parents but couldn't kill me. Since I've returned to the wizarding world, when I was eleven, he's tried to kill me several times, through various henchmen. Last year I saw Voldemort regain his body. He killed a friend of mine at the same time. I'm going to stop him, no matter what."

Harry sat down. He didn't know how much these people knew, but judging from Sirius' introduction, it wasn't much, so he'd tried to explain as much as possible with out giving a long monologue. Harry glanced around and realized everyone was either staring at him or the strangers. Sirius smiled and said to the other group,

"Why don't you go now?"

The strangers stopped staring at Harry and looked at each other.

The Mews looked at each other, well that is, Keiichiro looked expectantly at the girls, the girls looked at Ichigo, Ichigo looked desperately at the other girls, but receiving no support, she threw a desperate look at Ryou, who smirked and raised an eyebrow. Sighing in defeat Ichigo stood. She wondered momentarily, how much these people knew about the Mew project, but she shrugged and began to talk.

Harry watched as the girl with red hair stood. He thought he recognized her from earlier. She looked thoughtful for a minute but then shrugged and began.

"My name is Ichigo Momomiya, I'm thirteen and I come from Tokyo. I was a normal, well almost normal, teenager until I was injected with DNA of the Iriomote Wildcat, so that I could fight the aliens who were using Chimera Animas to take over the Earth. I have the ability to transform to fight the Chimera Animas. I can also change fully into a cat and I can talk to cats. I'm the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews and we've come to England because this Voldemort guy has somehow got hold of a way to control the Chimera Animas," Ichigo stopped and looked at everyone around the table. Ron blinked and said,

"Your name's what?"

"That's all you got from that?" Ginny demanded, scowling at him.

"No, I heard the rest; I just didn't get her name." Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

Ichigo frowned as one of the red-haired boys asked her what her name was, but then smiled as the red-haired girl snapped at him. She sat down and looked up at Minto.

"Your turn," she grinned. Minto frowned.

"Fine," she shrugged, standing up straight and coughed politely to get everyone's attention, the squabble across the table having turned in to a full blown argument. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"My name is Minto Aizawa," She said, placing her hands on her hips and glancing around the kitchen.

The girl with the black hair stood and introduced herself. They all looked at her. She was shorter then the first girl, Ichigo, but seemed a lot more bossy.

"I'm twelve and I'm merged with the DNA of a Blue Lorikeet. I was the second person to join the Mew Mew team. I, like Ichigo, can transform to battle the Chimeras. I can also talk to birds and I can fly without Mew Aqua," she finished and lent against Ichigo's chair.

The brown haired girl across from them asked, "I meant to ask these questions earlier, but with Ronald's out burst I forgot. What do…" but she was interrupted by Sirius.

"Hermione, why don't you wait for them to finish, and then ask if you've got questions?"

"Oh, um okay."

Sirius looked back at them and before anyone could say anything, Ryou stepped forward.

"Maybe I should go next, explain the back story a bit before you girls continue," he said. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Ryou began to explain.

"I'm Ryou Shirogane, I'm fifteen and I'm the head of the Mew Project. My father started the project but was unable to finish due to unforeseen circumstances," as he said this, his jaw tightened angrily, "I was the one who turned the girls into Mew Mews so they could save the world from the aliens. Before I injected the girls I tested if it was safe and injected myself with cat DNA. I now have the ability to turn into a cat, for a limited time, of course. The aliens we keep mentioning were trying to reclaim Earth. They used to live here but had to leave due to changes in the environment. Unfortunately, the planet they went to was worse than earth but they couldn't come back. Three hundred, million years later they managed to come back but what they found was humans polluting the planet, so they tried to take it back. Chimera Animas are the creatures they use and they can combine with human souls, animal and even plants. Mew Aqua is a substance found in the water by Tokyo. It can enhance the girls' power, heal and the aliens took it back with them to fix their planet. I don't think there's anything else," he glanced at the girls and they shook their heads. "There you have it," and he walked back to where he had been standing and leant against the wall.

There was a stunned silence. Then someone murmured, "Wow!"

"Well, I guess it's me then," the green-haired girl said, standing up. "Although I don't think it's fair that I have to go after that," she continued indicating Ryou, the boy who had come in while they were spraying doxies Harry realized, "Oh well," she sighed.

"My name is Retasu Midorikawa and I'm also thirteen years old. I'm combined with the DNA of a Finless Porpoise and was the third Mew to join the team. When I come into contact with Mew Aqua I can turn into a mermaid." She smiled and sat down. Everyone turned to look at the other two girls.

Purin glanced at the crowd of people and smiled, realizing her nerves had disappeared. She climbed to her feet.

"My name is Purin Fon and I'm the youngest Mew Mew. I'm ten years old and joined the Mews fourth. I'm mixed with Golden Lion Tamarin DNA, that's a type of monkey if you didn't know," she explained, smiling sweetly at everyone. She looked at Zakuro, who stood up, and Purin plopped into her open chair.

Harry recognized the purple-haired girl as the one who had fetched Ryou. He noticed Ron lean forward and the twins straighten in their chairs when she stood. She flicked her hair and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm Zakuro Fujiwara and I'm the oldest in the team. I'm fifteen and I'm a model and an actress. I was using my powers before I joined the team and didn't want to be part of it at first, but I eventually joined them. I've got the DNA of the Grey Wolf," she finished and the blonde girl, Purin, stood so she could sit down. Harry turned to look at the last new comer and watched as the man climbed to his feet. The man was tall and well dressed with his brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had a friendly face and Harry realized, although he was rather quiet and reserved, that this man was probably the one in charge.

Keiichiro stood and smiled at the people across from them.

"After the girls, my introduction's going to seem somewhat boring I'm afraid, but it can't be helped. My name is Keiichiro Akasaks and I'm Ryou's guardian. I was his father's research assistant and I helped Ryou complete the work on the mew project.

Dumbledore spoke to me about the girls coming to England as they are the only ones who can fight the chimera animas. They're going to be going to Hogwarts under the cover of a Tokyo exchange program as Dumbledore thinks it would be safest."

Harry and his friends stared at the people sitting across from him and his friends. It was hard to believe Voldemort now had these strange alien creatures at his command and only these girls could stop them. As if things weren't bad enough. Amidst he deep thoughts he was vaguely aware that his friends were introducing themselves but he was to preoccupied with his contemplation of his dreary thoughts to pay much attention. That is until the end when Mrs. Weasley began to usher everyone out, saying something about an important meeting and how they would have to wait for supper.

Purin found herself being chivied out the room by the motherly looking red-haired woman and looked around in confusion. They were standing, once again, in the hall, the five mews, Ryou, Tonks (as the blonde turned out to be called) and the other teenagers that is.

"Come with me," Tonks said, "I'll show you where to put your stuff."

"Excuse me; I think there's been some sort of mistake," Ryou began, "why was I kicked out the kitchen?"

"Only adults are allowed in the Order meetings," Tonks explained.

"That's ridiculous," Ryou argued. "I can't go in just because I'm fifteen?"

"You're only fifteen?" one of the red-haired twins asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ryou replied.

'Weird," the twins chorused.

"Well, as wonderful as it was meeting you…" one said.

"We've got things to do, so we'd best be off," the other finished and with that the two boys apperated from the room with the usual accompanying crack!

"Can everyone do that, but us?" Minto grumbled, rolling her eyes, but before anyone could reply, the third red head boy, Ron if Purin remembered correctly, piped up.

"Wait, are you guys staying here?"

"Obviously," Zakuro replied, "Dumbledore thought it would be safest. Now, if you don't mind, perhaps you can show us where we're staying, so we can unpack."

"Of course," Tonks grinned, "follow me."

The room was a bit small, but Purin didn't mind. There wasn't much space in the house with so many people staying there. There had only been two beds in the room when the mews had got there, but Tonks had magically set up another two camp beds. Retasu and Zakuro would be using those, them being the tallest, and Ichigo, Minto and herself would have to share the two beds pushed together. Minto wasn't very pleased about it and Tonks had apologized profusely, but it hadn't bugged Purin. She was used to sharing with her baby sister and Ichigo, well, Ichigo could sleep anywhere.

Once they'd unpacked and let out Blake, Neko and Kane, (their pets if you forgot) the five girls, unable to agree on what to do, decided to have some alone time and go do their own thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there we go. Wow, did this chapter take a long time or what? Anywho, I posted it and that's what matters.

By the end I was bored with it so I kind of just ended it as quickly as possible, so the endings kind of…eew. Oh well.

Bye-bye

WolfGirl

P.S. I'm contemplating pairings at the moment. 'Should I put any in or not?', 'And if so, who do I pair?' and 'Do I keep canons?' are the questions I keep asking myself. And so far, my answers are… nothing, I'm not sure what to do. Oh well. Opinions anyone? I'd really appreciate the help. Thanks.


	5. They arrive

Sorry I took so long. First I had ballet exams, then I had school exams and then I didn't like the way chapter 5 was going so I decided to write a new one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh, there's something I need to explain before I start. This is the year after the alien attack so, obviously, they're going to be a year older. (I just realized this.) So: Ichigo's birthday is on March 15th so she'll be fourteen before they go to Hogwarts. (Which starts on the first of September)

Mint's birthday is October 3rd so she'll still be twelve by the first of September.

Retasu's birthday is April 29th so she's fourteen by the time they leave.

Purin's birthday is August 7th so she'll be eleven before they go to Hogwarts.

Zakuro's birthday is September 6th so she'll still be fifteen.

Sorry about this whole long thing, just wanted to make sure you'd understand why I put them in which year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Harry Potter.

P.S. I didn't like the way chap 4 ended so I'm not really going to continue straight from there.

The Mews' time at Grimmauld Place, passed by quickly, but uneventfully. Well, reasonably uneventfully. One of the wizard boys, Harry, had to go in for a hearing of some sort. The Mews didn't know what it was about, but everyone seemed extremely worried, so they tried to appear concerned. They spent the rest of their time helping to clean out the old house (which seemed like a never-ending task) and getting to know the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry, who they discovered, all attended Hogwarts.

Shortly before they were due to leave, Ron and Hermione received news that they were prefects and there was a special dinner that evening to celebrate. During the festivities, Ryou approached Ichigo asking to borrow Masha for a while, giving a vague explanation as to why he needed him.

The day of their departure arrived and the whole house was in an uproar of frantic confusion and chaos as everyone hurried around and gathering last minute things and trying to make sure they had all their stuff. Finally everyone was in the main hall with all of their luggage and their pets all secured in their cages and baskets.

Ryou turned to Ichigo and handed her Masha.

"Masha! Why did you need him?" She asked, curiously.

"Mr. Weasley and I had to alter some things so he'd work in the Hogwarts grounds."

"Oh ok," Ichigo smiled, "thanks.'

Everyone left with different people, their guards, and eventually it was the Mews turn. Not being known to the enemy, they didn't require a guard and merely left with Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Do you guys know where to go?" Ichigo asked suddenly, the thought of getting lost in England popping into her head.

"Yes, don't worry," Keiichiro smiled. The group made their way to King Cross Station. There, someone from the Order explained how to get onto the platform. The Mews looked skeptically at Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Zakuro asked.

"Of course it will," Keiichiro said confidently, striding through the barrier. The girls felt their mouths drop.

"Well, in that case," Zakuro shrugged, following Keiichiro onto the platform. The other girls followed and Ryou brought up the rear. They stopped in amazement as they stared around the platform. A large, red, gleaming steam train waited on platform nine and three quarters and witches and wizards, young and old alike, rushed back and forth, saying good-bye and passing luggage and pets onto the train.

"Excuse me, please move," someone said, brushing passed the Mews. Hurriedly the girls move away from the barrier. A short distance from them, the Order members were saying good-bye to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. The girls turned to their bosses.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," Keiichiro said, smiling at the girls.

"Guess so," Zakuro murmured. Purin sniffed sadly.

"I don't want to go," she whispered.

"Hey, don't worry, it will be fine. We're all going to be there, together," Retasu smiled reassuringly, taking Purin's hand.

"They won't," she replied, pointing at Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Thought you'd be glad to be rid of us," Ryou joked and Purin smiled weakly.

"Don't worry Purin, we'll see them soon," Ichigo said, "it'll be holidays before you know it."

"I suppose."

"Come on, guys," Mint said, "the train's going to leave soon." The girls gathered their things and with their last farewells they turned to board the train.

"Wait, girls, I forgot. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you after the banquet," Keiichiro called after the girls.

"Ok, thanks, we'll remember," Ichigo called, waving. The girls climbed on the train and waved as the train began to move. The girls laughed as they watched Sirius, in dog form, bound a long side the train and saw Harry and his friends waving from the next window.

The Mews found a compartment and settled down for the trip. Unsurprisingly, after a short while, Purin got bored sitting still and began to complain about being bored. Retasu sighed and pulled out a book; Minto ignored her, staring out a window and Ichigo took out a set of headphones and began to listen to music. (A/N: I know tech doesn't work at Hogwarts, but no one ever said anything about the Express.) Zakuro rolled her eyes and climbed to her feet.

"Come on, Purin, lets go find Hermione and the others," she said. Purin smiled and jumped to her feet. The two made their way down the corridor, looking into the compartments as they passed. A lot of people stopped their conversations to stare as the purple haired girl walked passed. They saw a dark haired girl standing outside a compartment and as they neared her they heard her say,

"Oh…hello, Harry, um…bad time?"

Hearing Harry's name, the two Mews stopped next to the girl as she said, "Um…well…just thought I'd say hello…bye then." She closed the door and turned. "Oh, sorry," she murmured, stepping around the Mews. Zakuro raised an eyebrow and pulled the door open.

"Hey, Harry…woah," she stopped and stared at the scene in front of her. There were four people in the compartment and they were all covered in a thick green liquid. They all turned to stare at Zakuro in the doorway.

"What is that?" Purin exclaimed, peering around the door and wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Never mind," Ginny said, pulling out her wand. "Scourgify!"

The green ooze disappeared.

"Sorry," the boy they didn't know in the compartment said.

"Um, can we come in?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah, of course," Ginny smiled. Zakuro stepped aside to let Purin into the compartment and saw the dark haired girl standing a short distance down the corridor. She was watching the girls and had a slight frown on her face. When she saw Zakuro looking at her, she turned and walked off down the corridor. Zakuro watched her go mild interest, then shrugged and walked onto the compartment. Purin had taken the seat by the door, next to a boy she didn't know, so Zakuro took the empty seat between Harry and Ginny. She looked curiously at the blonde girl and the dark haired boy she didn't know.

"Zakuro, Purin," Ginny began, looking at the two, "this is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," she introduced the other two. "Neville, Luna, this is Zakuro and Purin. They're exchange students from Japan."

"Hi," Neville said smiling shyly at the cute blonde and attractive purple haired girl.

"You have purple hair," Luna said, by way of greeting.

"So?" Zakuro demanded.

"Purple hair's a result of a Gnarlsnort living in your head," Luna promptly informed her.

"Uh-huh. Well, I don't know what those are, but I highly doubt I have one in my brain," Zakuro snorted. "Anyway, who was that girl at the door?" She said this, not because she cared, but because she didn't want Luna to make another comment about something living in her head.

"Oh, that was Cho Chang," Harry said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I see," Zakuro replied. "Sorry to intrude on you all, but Purin was bored so I thought we'd come looking for you guys. Where are Ron and Hermione?" Zakuro shot a glance at Luna to see if it was safe for her to stop talking. It was. Luna had retreated behind a magazine. Harry and Ginny stared at Zakuro. It was the longest thing they'd heard her say.

"It's fine. We don't mind. Ron and Hermione are doing prefect duties or something," Ginny replied.

"That's nice," Purin smiled. She turned to look curiously at the strange grey plant in Neville's hand. "What's that?"

"This is a Mimbulus Mimbletonia," he replied happily. The next half an hour or so passed by quickly as Neville, Ginny, Harry and occasionally Luna told the Mews about Hogwarts. Soon the food trolley came and the topic of conversation moved from Hogwarts to wizard sweets. They explained chocolate frogs and laughed about Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. Before they knew it, an hour had passed and Ron and Hermione arrived.

"Well, I guess we should be heading back to our compartment," Zakuro said, standing up, "See you later. Come on Purin."

Purin stood and the two left, smiling at Hermione and Ron as they passed them in the doorway.

The rest of the trip passed by uneventfully and as they neared the school, the girls changed into their robes. Arriving at the school, the girls climbed from the train and were hit by cold night air. Ichigo shivered.

"Wow, it's cold out here."

"First-years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!" a woman called. The Mews looked at each other.

"Does that mean us?" Retasu asked curiously. The others looked around.

"No," Zakuro said, flicking her hair. "None of us are first years. We don't belong with them."

"I'm eleven," Purin pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Zakuro replied, "we're exchange students, not first year students at this school."

"Yeah, let's get into one of those carriages and get to the castle," Mint said, marching for the carriages. The others hurriedly followed.

As the five girls climbed into the coach and settled themselves, it began to make its ponderous way up to the castle. The Mews watched as the castle drew nearer and nearer.

As the Mews passed through the main gates of the school, entering the school grounds, they came against some sort of invisible force that seemed to push back against them. It felt like they were trying to pass through jelly. Suddenly they broke free from the barrier and energy pulsed through them, it seemed almost like electricity. The power surged through them, seeming to set their senses alight and leaving their skin tingling.

"What was that?" Mint demanded, looking around in shock.

"You felt it too?" Retasu asked.

"I think we all did," Ichigo replied.

"That was really weird. What was it?" Purin said, echoing Mint's question. The other girls all looked at each other, waiting for someone to supply an answer.

"I guess we'll just have to ask Professor Dumbledore when we get to the castle," Zakuro finally answered.

The Mews made their way into the castle's entrance hall and looked around. The castle was huge. There were large statues decorating the room as well as suits of armor. There was large staircase that led up to the higher floors and large doors leading into the dining hall. As they walked towards the hall, someone called to them and they turned to find a tall, strict looking woman walking towards them.

"What are you girls doing here? You're supposed to be crossing the lake with the first years," she frowned. The Mews turned to look at Zakuro, who scowled.

"But we're not first years," Zakuro replied.

"You still need to be sorted," the woman informed them, "Please wait out here until all the students have gone into the hall and the first years arrive." The girls sighed and moved out of the way of the other students. As they did this they saw Hermione and Ginny going into the hall. Soon they were the only ones left in the room and they waited impatiently for the first years.

"What did she mean by 'sorted'?" Ichigo suddenly asked. The others just shrugged. "Oh, never mind then."

The main doors opened and a group of young students trouped in, following a woman. The same stern looking woman from before came forward and called the first years towards her. She motioned for the girls to join them. The Mews walked toward the group and received a few strange looks from the first years.

"Hello everyone, I'm Professor McGonagall. I want you all to follow me into the hall. When I call your name, come forward and you will be sorted," she informed everyone. The first years began to whisper amongst themselves. Professor McGonagall gave them a stern look and they fell silent. She turned and led the group into the Hall. Walking to the front, she placed an old, patched wizard hat on a stool, in front of everyone. The room fell silent. Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Before the sorting begins, I would like to welcome our five Japanese exchange students," he said, smiling at the Mews. Whispering began, but the room fell silent as Dumbledore began to speak again.

"They will be joining us for the year and I expect you all to make them feel welcome. Thank you. Let the sorting begin," he finished and took his seat. Suddenly, to the Mews', and the first years' surprise, the old hat began to sing:

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

The Mews stared in surprise at the hat.

"That's something you don't see everyday," Mint murmured. Zakuro nodded and gazed around the hall, her eyes falling on Harry and his friends.

Harry looked away from the hat and glanced at the first years. Standing amidst them, he saw the Mews. Just then, Zakuro swept the hall with a gaze and her eyes fell on Harry. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged at the hat. Harry smiled and nodded towards the front of the room. Zakuro rolled her eyes and turned back to listen to the hat.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

And so the hat went on, explaining the dreams and goals of the founders, describing the houses, telling of the discord that threatened the school, the departure of Slytherin and how, although it sorted them into different houses that they all should be united lest the school crumbled from inside. Then the hat fell motionless.

There was some applause, but it was punctuated by mutters and whispers. Everyone was talking about how the house was giving advice instead of just describing the different houses. Harry and his friends were no exception.

But Professor McGonagall wanted to read the list of students and was glaring at the offending students. The whispering and conversation broke off and everyone turned their attention back to the sorting.

Professor McGonagall lifted her list and began to read.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The Mews watched as a scared looking boy stumbled up to the sorting hat and pulled it on. The hat seemed to think for a moment and then a rip at the brim of the hat opened and it shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and the Mews looked at each other.

"Weird," Mint muttered. The others snickered and watched as Euan hurried over to the table.

All too soon one of their names was called.

"Aizawa, Minto," Professor McGonagall called. Mint glanced at her friends, smirked confidently and sauntered over to the stool. As she took the seat and placed the hat on her head she heard Professor McGonagall inform the hall that she would be joining the second year class.

Suddenly all light was blocked from her sight as the hat fell in front of her eyes. Then she heard a strange voice in her head.

"So you're on of _those_ students Dumbledore was talking about. Interesting, very interesting…"

The hall waited with almost baited breath as the first exchange student was sorted. The short dark haired girl was sitting perfectly and the hat seemed to be taking a long time. Just then, the hat's brim opened and it announced:

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table applauded cautiously, not quite sure what to make of the exchange student.

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Slytherin?" he demanded incredulously, "Why was she put in Slytherin?"

"I'm sure the hat knows what it's doing," Hermione replied.

"I agree with Ron," Harry argued, "she seemed ok. If a little snobby." Hermione shrugged.

Mint pulled the hat off her head and frowned. Climbing to her feet, she walked towards the applauding table. She glanced over her shoulder and her frown deepened as she saw the only witches and wizards she knew, sitting at a different table.

Sitting down, she glanced at her friends, shrugged and turned to the smile at the girl next to her.

The list continued and soon the next Mew was called.

"Fon, Purin."

The young blonde walked to the hat while Professor McGonagall explained she would be in the first year.

Purin pulled on the hat which fell to her shoulders. She sat in the dark a second feeling silly, then jumped in surprise when a voice spoke in her mind.

"Ah, Purin, another of the exchange students. Where shall I put you?" the hat muttered.

Hermione, Ron and Harry watched as Purin sat waiting to be sorted. Soon the hat yelled out,

"Gryffindor!"

Harry's table burst into cheers. Purin plucked of the hat and skipped over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny.

Shortly after her, Zakuro was called. The model strode to the front and casually placed the hat on her head, while the hall was informed that she'd be attending fifth year classes.

The hall watched as the fifteen year old sat patiently waiting to be sorted. She didn't have to wait long before the hat called,

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly as the girl walked towards their table.

As Zakuro neared the table, she spotted Luna. Zakuro smiled, well, smiled as much as she ever does. Sure Luna was weird, but at least it was someone she knew. Taking a seat next to Luna, Zakuro noticed the dark haired girl, Cho, from the train. She was scowling at Zakuro and whispering to her friend next to her.

'Great,' she thought, 'just what I need, the school year has just started and already someone doesn't like me. Oh well," she shrugged inwardly. She didn't really care.

The list dragged on and eventually Lettuce was called.

"Midorikawa, Retasu."

Lettuce walked shyly to the front of the hall and put on the hat. Professor McGonagall told everyone she'd be joining fourth year. When a voice spoke in her head, she looked about in surprise.

"Hello Retasu, or can I call you Lettuce?"

"Do you think any of the others will come to our house?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Don't know," Harry whispered back.

"Maybe she will," Hermione added, nodding at Retasu. The words were barely out her mouth when the hat loudly announced,

"Ravenclaw!"

"Oh yeah, she's definitely in Gryffindor," Ron said sarcastically, over the cheering coming from the Ravenclaw table.

"I said 'maybe'," Hermione snapped back.

Retasu neared the Ravenclaw table and made her way to where Zakuro was sitting. She'd been terrified that she'd be put in a house with none of her teammates. While she took her seat and Zakuro introduced Luna, the sorting continued.

Finally the last Mew was called.

"Momomiya, Ichigo," Professor McGonagall called. Ichigo bounced up to the hat while Professor McGonagall added that she'd also be joining fourth year. Ichigo pulled on the hat and waited excitedly to be sorted.

"I guess we should be happy that we got one at least," Ron sighed, "I just wish they'd hurry the sorting up. I'm hungry."

"They're still sorting Ichigo, she could be in Gryffindor," Hermione replied, "and for once can you think of something other then your stomach."

"Well sorry for being…" Ron started, but was cut off by Harry.

"Would you two stop it?" he hissed. The other two scowled and turned to the front as the hat announced,

"Gryffindor!"

Ichigo took of the hat while the Gryffindor table burst into cheers. She walked over to the seat next to Purin and sat down. As they carried on with the sorting, the Mews looked at each other from their respective tables. Ichigo smiled. This was going to be an interesting year.

Well, there it is. I finally typed this up. Takes me for ever to update but I actually wrote this in like two days. Typical. Hope you liked it.

I just want to say that if you don't like the houses the Mews are in, I'm sorry, but it took me for ever to decide what houses to put them in. If you're wondering why I put them in those houses, I'm going to explain in the next chapter.

Hope to see you there.

WolfGirl


	6. Masha's big role

Finally I updated. I finished this on the 01/01/10. So, happy New Year. It sounds so sad that I haven't updated since last year. ^.^ Anywho, this chapter is kinda short, but I liked where it stops. It's also a bit of a filler chapter. Sorry.

Important Notice: The Canon Pairings I'm keeping are: Ron/Hermione, Ichigo/Masaya, Purin/Taruto and Neville/Luna (okay this isn't really canon, but still.)

Next chapter I'll say what other pairings I'll put.

All too soon the feast was over and the students were dismissed. The Mews gathered in a group near the door, unsure how to proceed. Unlike the other students, they had to see the headmaster instead of just heading off to their houses. The only problem was they didn't know where the headmaster's office was. Spotting Hermione, Ichigo called to her.

"Hermione, we're supposed to go see Professor Dumbledore, but we don't know where to go, can you show us?"

"I'm really sorry but I've got to take the first years to the common room," Hermione replied, but seeing their disappointed faces, she frowned. "I might not be able to help but I'm sure Harry will take you there. Right Harry?" she added the last part a little louder so Harry, who was a short distance off, could hear and he turned questioningly to them.

As the group left the dining hall, Harry turned to Minto.

"So, are you happy about the house you're in?"

"I guess," she shrugged in response, "I didn't think it made a difference."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't," Harry replied.

"Why do you sound so…unsure?" Retasu asked.

"Uh…Gryffindors and Slytherins don't really get on. That's all," he answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's probably because they think they're so superior," he replied.

"Mint should fit right in," Ichigo laughed.

"You're so funny," Mint replied sarcastically.

"But then why did the hat put you there?" Retasu pondered. As Mint was about to answer, a ghost came sailing through the wall in front of them. The Mews, having never seen a ghost were a sight to behold (upon seeing the ghost), but Ichigo's reaction was truly spectacular. While the others jumped or squealed in surprise, Ichigo let out an ear splitting scream; leapt backwards into Retasu which caused both of them to fall to the floor, her tail swishing nervously and her cat ears lowered in terror. The other Mews hurriedly helped them back to their feet, Ichigo gibbering in fear as the ghost floated off down the corridor. Harry stared in shock at Ichigo's ears and tail. Zakuro frowned.

"She told you she was part cat, now close your mouth," she snapped. Harry blinked in surprise and turned away awkwardly.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked fearfully.

"Oh, that was the Gray Lady, the Ravenclaw House Ghost," Harry answered, glancing back nervously only to see her ears and tail were gone. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"House Ghost?" Ichigo whimpered.

"Yeah, every house has one."

"Oh no," she mumbled.

"Oh get over it, Ichigo, it didn't anything to you," Mint scowled.

"See, that's why you're in Slytherin, 'cause you're mean," Ichigo snapped.

"For your information, I'm in Slytherin because I have determination, the need to excel at things and to prove myself!" Mint exclaimed turning on Ichigo, her cheeks flushed with anger. Ichigo stared at her in surprise. Mint's angry flush was replaced by an embarrassed one "Besides, it wasn't like I was going to go to that house for the 'hard-working, friendly' students."

"I was going to go there," Retasu murmured.

"Oh," Mint mumbled.

"You were?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, the hat wasn't sure if I should go to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"Why did he decide on Ravenclaw?" Zakuro asked.

"Well, he said I was smart and dedicated enough to be in Ravenclaw but I was also hard-working and kind and everything. Eventually he thought my interest in books and knowledge was stronger then my friendly nature, because I'm so shy and put me in Ravenclaw," Retasu explained.

"Cool," Purin grinned, "the hat couldn't decide where to put me either, he said…" Purin was cut of by Harry.

"Well, we're here," he announced. The Mews looked around in confusion. "You have to tell the gargoyle the password," he added.

"We don't know the password," Ichigo protested.

"Well, how are you going to get in?" Harry asked. The girls looked at each other.

"Hello," someone said behind them. Everyone swung around to find Professor Dumbledore behind them.

"Hello sir," they greeted him.

"I'm so glad you found my office ok. Now lets go in, we've got some things to discuss," as he said this, the gargoyles stepped aside and the doorway to the stairs appeared. The girls walked to the stairs. Professor Dumbledore swept towards the stairs until Harry called out.

"Uh, Professor?" he called.

"Harry," Dumbledore merely nodded at him and continued to the stairs. Harry stopped in surprise and watched as Professor Dumbledore him off. As Dumbledore stepped onto the stairs they started to move upwards and the Mews jumped in shock. The last thing they saw as the stairs wound upwards was Harry's hurt face as Dumbledore walked away form him.

Harry turned, his anger welling up again. Swearing under his breath he turned and stalked back towards the Gryffindor common room.

The Mews stared in wonder at Dumbledore's study; everywhere they looked there was something strange or different. Mint's attention was captured by a beautiful bird sitting on a stand. Making her way over to it, she smiled.

"Hello," she murmured.

"Hello," the bird whispered back in beautiful clear voice that rang like a bell.

"Can you talk to him?" Professor Dumbledore asked from behind her. Mint swung around.

"Uh, yes, I can."

"And for that, I envy you," Professor Dumbledore smiled sadly, "but come; we have important things to discuss."

Professor Dumbledore walked to his desk and toke his seat, then seeing there were more girls then seats he pulled out his magic wand and conjured a few more. The Mews stared at them and then took the seats nervously.

"Well, as you know Lord Voldemort has found a way to control Chimera Animas. As they are attacking all over England, there was some debate as to where you should stay. Eventually Hogwarts was decided on as it is the safest location. This does however present the problem, how are you to get to the Chimera attacks. I have come up with a solution. I spoke to your friend Ryou Shirogane and he, with the help of Mr. Weasly, upgraded the range of Masha's Chimera Animas tracking ability to monitor the whole country," Dumbledore smiled at the Mews.

"But, how does that help? We're still stuck at this school," Zakuro pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to fix that, if you'd please take out your pendants," Dumbledore replied. The girls looked at each other and cautiously pulled out their pendants. Dumbledore took them from the Mews, reached for his magic wand and began to cast spells over them. The girls watched in amazement and confusion. Dumbledore, seeing their confusion, smiled at them.

"I'll explain in a minute. Oh and Ichigo, please pass me Masha," he added. Ichigo handed him Masha and Dumbledore continued to cast spells over the pendants and Masha. Soon he was complete and he lowered his wand.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I did," Dumbledore began as he handed back Masha and the pendants. The girls nodded. "Well, as Masha can detect if there is any Chimera activity in the country; I've linked him, by magic, to your pendants, which will cause them to glow and emit a soft noise. This alerts you to the fact that there are Chimera's on the rampage. I did this because you're in different houses. I also enchanted your power pendants, so that they become portkeys when this happens. Touching them and saying 'Chimera' will transport you a short distance from the Chimera Animas."

"You can do that?" Purin asked in awe.

"It was difficult, I must admit," Dumbledore shrugged, "but I eventually figured out the correct spells to use and after all, it is necessary." The girls were unsure how to respond to this until eventually Ichigo simply said thanks.

"Well, it's been a busy day for you and tomorrow you start classes, so I suggest you all head for your houses. I've asked prefects from your houses to come and show you the way back," Dumbledore said. Recognizing a dismissal, the girls stood, said good-bye and headed for the stairs. As they were leaving, Zakuro stopped and turned to the headmaster.

"Professor, how are we going to cope in class? We can't do magic."

"The teachers are aware that your 'magic' doesn't work in the same way that ours does, they will not expect much from you," Dumbledore informed them. Feeling reassured the girls descended the stairs.

Ron and Hermione arrived outside the entrance of Dumbledore's office. They'd barely arrived at their dorms before they were called to escort the exchange students back to their dorms. Ron was still fuming from a fight he'd had with Seamus. His mood wasn't improved by the sight of the two Slytherin prefects approaching.

"Great, here comes Malfoy," he muttered.

"Don't start anything Ron," Hermione warned. Ron frowned. As Draco and Pansy neared Hermione and Ron they frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy demanded.

"We're here to help the exchange students," Hermione snapped. Draco opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the approach of the Ravenclaw prefects, Anthony and Padma. The Ravenclaws smiled when they saw the Gryffindors, but they were replaced with scowls at the sight of the Slytherins. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"Got a problem, Goldstein?" he demanded. Before Anthony could reply, the Mews appeared on the stairs and everyone turned to look at them.

The Mews saw a small crowd of people at the bottom of the stairs. They saw Ron and Hermione, who were smiling at them; another girl and boy, who were smiling pleasantly at them and a third boy and girl who were scowling at them.

"Well don't they look friendly," Zakuro said, rolling her eyes. The others laughed. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione walked towards them.

"Hey, Ron and I are here to show Ichigo and Purin back to Gryffindor," she said smiling at them. Ichigo and Purin grinned and walked towards Ron. "This is Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil, they're from Ravenclaw," Hermione continued indicating the other two smiling students. Zakuro and Retasu walked over to them, Retasu smiling shyly and Zakuro merely nodding at them. Minto looked inquiringly at the scowling pair. Hermione sighed. "And that's Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, sorry Mint." She patted Mint's arm comfortingly before heading towards Ron. Mint frowned, shrugged and walked over to the Slytherins. The groups looked at each other awkwardly for a minute or two.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other at breakfast tomorrow then," Ichigo said sadly.

"Guess so," Zakuro murmured.

"Come on then," Draco snapped, turning around and stalking off. Pansy hurried after him. Mint rolled her eyes and turned to follow them.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow," she called over her shoulder, heading after the Slytherin prefects. The others watched as they walked away then turned to each other.

"Well, we should get back to our houses," Anthony said. The others nodded in agreement. The two houses separated and the Mews waved good-bye as they headed for their houses.

There you have it! Hope it wasn't too boring. I really want Harry, Ron and Hermione to see them transform. Maybe I can work that into the next chapter. At least Harry got to see Ichigo's ears and tail in this one. And Masha got a bit of the spotlight. Oh, I didn't get this checked like I normally do, so there are probably going to be some spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry.

See you soon

(Hopefully)

WolfGirl


	7. Chimera!

Hey. I finally updated. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Mint followed the older students as they descended flight after flight of stairs. She frowned. How far down did they have to go? Finally getting tired of the endless seeming staircases she broke the silence. "Where are we going? The basement?" she snapped. The blonde boy (who she guessed must be Draco), turned and smirked at her.

"The dungeons, actually." Mint froze.

"What?" She demanded. The girl prefect sighed as Draco laughed.

"Didn't anyone tell you the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons?" she scowled.

"No, they didn't," Mint scowled back.

"Whatever. Come on then," Pansy snapped, continuing down the corridor. Mint rolled her eyes and fell into step beside Draco.

"So what's the deal with Gryffindors and Slytherins?" she asked.

"We don't like each other."

"I know that. I want to know why," Mint replied. Draco didn't answer. "Is everyone in this house as grumpy as you, or are you just a special case?" Mint asked.

"Are all Japanese girls as annoying as you, or is that just you?" Draco demanded, smirking.

"I am not annoying!" Mint snapped.

"We're here," Pansy cut in before Draco could respond. Mint turned to stare at a blank wall.

"Um, it's just a wall," Mint pointed out. Draco gave her a withering look.

"Basilisk," he said, facing the wall. Mint watched in surprise as a stone door hidden in the wall opened. The prefects walked through, Mint following them. She found herself in a large, low-ceilinged room far underground. The walls and ceiling were stone, green lamps hung on chains from the ceiling and a large fire burned brightly in the elaborate fireplace. Several students, lounging in carved chairs about the room turned to look at who had entered.

"Come on," Pansy said, turning and walking off, "I'll show you your dorm room." Mint followed, trying to ignore the people staring at her.

"How much further do we have to go?" Ichigo asked, as they climbed another flight of stairs.

"Our common room is in one of the towers," Hermione explained.

"Well, couldn't you create a magic elevator?" Ichigo asked. Ron and Hermione laughed, Purin just yawned.

Don't worry, we're almost there." Shortly, they arrived in front of a portrait of a large woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"This is the Fat Lady, she guards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room," Hermione explained.

"Mimbulous Mimbletonia," Ron said, and the portrait swung forward, revealing a hole in the wall. The four climbed through and the mews found themselves in a cozy, round tower room full of comfortable armchairs with a warm fire blazing in the fire place.

"The girls dormitories are through that door, I'll show you," Hermione smiled. Ichigo and Purin followed her towards the door.

Zakuro and Lettuce followed Anthony and Padma up a long, spiral staircase that seemed to continue forever. Finally reaching the top, they found themselves facing a door. The door was completely plain except for a bronze eagle doorknocker.

"Unlike other houses, we don't have a password to get into our house. We have to answer a riddle," Padma explained to the two Mews.

"What if you don't get the riddle right?" Retasu asked.

"Well, then you have to wait for someone who gets it right," Padma replied.

"Are you guys coming?" Zakuro asked, holding the door open.

"Oh, did Anthony answer already?" Padma asked, hurrying through, Lettuce close behind. Zakuro simply nodded then turned to look at their common room. They were standing in a round, airy tower room. Large arched windows offered a stunning view of the mountains and the midnight-blue carpet echoed the domed ceiling painted with stars. Tables, chairs and bookcases surrounded the room and there was a beautiful statue of a woman next to another door.

"That door leads to the dormitories," Anthony said, indicating the door by the statue.

"I'll show you to your rooms," Padma added.

Padma, Retasu and Zakuro climbed the stairs to the Ravenclaw girl dorms. Padma and Zakuro waved good-night to Lettuce as they reached their dorm and she climbed higher towards hers. Opening the door, the two walked into the room. Zakuro's eyes skimmed over the four occupied beds, as she walked to her trunk. Pulling her pajamas out the trunk she looked around. "Where's my owl?"

"They live in the owlry," Padma informed her, also putting on her pajamas.

"Oh."

"So, you know Hermione already," Padma stated questioningly.

"Uh huh," Zakuro replied. Padma waited, sitting perched on her bed, looking at Zakuro expectantly. Zakuro realized she was probably supposed to elaborate. "I met her, Harry…and the Weaslys, in the holidays."

"Oh, ok. So you believe him then?" Padma asked. Zakuro turned to stare at her blankly.

"What?"

"You believe Harry, when he says You-know-who is back," Padma explained. Zakuro was not prepared for this.

"Who is 'you-know-who'?" Zakuro asked. Now it was Padma's turn to look surprised.

"You know, HIM."

"Are you talking about that Lord Voldy-something guy?" Zakuro asked. Padma flinched.

"Yeah, that's who I'm talking about," she replied.

"Oh. Where did he go?" Zakuro asked.

"What?"

"You asked if I believed he was back. Where did he go?" Zakuro repeated. Padma's eyes widened.

"You don't know the story about the Boy-Who-Lived?" she demanded. Zakuro thought back to when she first met Harry,

_Flashback_

"_My name is Harry Potter, the Boy who lived," he rolled his eyes when he said this and continued, "When I was a baby Voldemort tried to kill me. He killed my parents but couldn't kill me. Since I've returned to the wizarding world, when I was eleven, he's tried to kill me several times, through various henchmen. Last year I saw Voldemort regain his body. He killed a friend of mine at the same time. I'm going to stop him, no matter what."_

_Harry introduced himself._

"Do you mean the bit about Voldemort getting his body back?" Zakuro asked, ignoring the flinch Padma gave at the mention of Voldemort.

"Yes. So do you believe him?" Padma pressed. Zakuro frowned. Why would Dumbledore have said it was Voldemort controlling the Chimeras if it wasn't? Everyone in the Order seemed sure it was him. And besides, why would Harry make something like that up? He didn't seem the type. Until she knew any different why argue.

"Yes. I do believe him," she replied. Padma smiled.

"We do too. My twin sister and I," Padma explained. Zakuro looked around for a girl resembling Padma. "She's in Gryffindor," Padma added.

"Oh…" Zakuro began but was cut off as another girl sat up on the other side of the room.

"Would you two _please _stop talking?" the girl demanded. Zakuro frowned and Padma flinched.

"Sorry," she murmured to the girl then turned back to Zakuro. "Well, good-night then," she whispered.

"Night," Zakuro replied, climbing into bed.

Ichigo and Purin entered just as a hundreds of owls descended down on the hall, bringing parcels and letters to their owners. Hurriedly the two found some open seats next to Hermione and watched in surprise as barn owl landed in front of her. Hermione removed the Daily Prophet from its beak and placed a coin in the leather pouch on the owl's leg.

"What are you still getting that for?" Harry demanded, "I'm not bothering. Load of rubbish."

"Best to know what the enemy is saying," Hermione replied, retreating behind the newspaper.

A short distance off Lettuce sat with Zakuro and Luna, her being the only other person they knew, except for Padma who was sitting with the dark haired girl Zakuro discovered to be Cho Chang. As Luna seemed quite content to sit staring into space, Zakuro not being what you'd call chatty and Retasu somewhat shy, they sat in silence, enjoying their breakfast.

The same could not be said for Mint. She sat with the girls from her dorm, whose names she still hadn't learnt or just couldn't be bothered to remember, and tried to look interested in their conversation. But there was only so much, she could take. Suddenly their house head, Professor Snape, descended on their table handing out their timetables. Figuring there was no other reason to remain at her table, Mint stood and headed across the hall.

"Mint, where are you going?" one of the girls called.

"I'll meet you at..." she glanced at the timetable in her hand, "Transfiguration," she replied over her shoulder. Heading over to Ichigo and Purin, Mint slipped into a seat between them. "Hey."

"Hey Mint. Want some toast?" Ichigo offered, waving a plate of toast at Mint.

"I'm fine Ichigo," she replied, pushing the plate away. Shrugging, Ichigo dropped the plate and the two turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione only to find them staring back.

"What's wrong?" Purin asked.

"Mint, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Sitting."

"But, you're a Slytherin. This is Gryffindor's table," he pointed out.

"So? I'm just sitting here. Is there a rule against that?" Mint replied.

"Uh…" Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged and looked at Hermione.

"There isn't any actual rule against it, as far as I know, but I don't think anyone's ever done it before," she replied. Their discussion was cut short at that point by the arrival of Professor McGonagall, handing out timetables. She handed Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ichigo their timetables wordlessly, but then stopped in surprise in front of Mint.

"You're not one of mine!" she said in surprise.

"No, ma'am, I was just saying good morning. I'll be going now," Mint replied, standing. Professor McGonagall watched in surprise as the Slytherin girl walked away. She shook her head and continued handing out timetables.

"Look at today!" Ron groaned. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts…Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish…"

Ichigo didn't hear the rest, she was to busy looking through he own timetable. It had the strangest list of subjects she'd ever seen. She glanced at Purin's timetable that had mostly the same subjects. This was going to be one interesting year.

Purin slipped through the door behind her class and took a seat next to a blonde boy with sticky-out ears. She thought his name was Euan. This was only the fourth lesson of the day and she was tired already. This 'magic' stuff was hard. The door opened and their teacher entered. She was a short, toad faced woman, and her fluffy pink cardigan didn't do much to improve her look. She took her seat in the front of the class and smiled at the class. "Good afternoon, class." The class nervously mumbled afternoon back. "Come now, first years. That's no way to greet a teacher," she explained, "I expect a 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge', shall we try again?" She smiled at the class again and Purin sighed. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," the class replied.

"Well done!" the professor crooned, clapping her pudgy hands. "Now, everyone take out your quills." The class sighed and pulled out parchment and ink. While pulling out her quill, Purin froze her eyes wide with shock.

"What's wrong?" Euan whispered. Purin seemed to ignore him as she reached into her bag and pulled out something that was glowing and emitting a soft, high pitched buzzing noise that was growing louder and louder by the second. "What is that?" he demanded. Purin leapt to her feet.

"Is something wrong dear?" Umbridge asked, her sickly sweet smile reappearing.

"It's happening!" Purin exclaimed, turning and sprinting for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Umbridge yelled, standing.

"Sorry ma'am!" Purin called as the door slammed behind her. Sprinting down the stairs, she glanced about looking for one of her teammates. Suddenly she heard someone call her name…

Ichigo stared blankly at the board. None of this made any sense to her. She couldn't believe the teachers started working as soon as they came back. In all three lessons before this, they'd started work immediately and this lesson didn't look any different. She sighed and leant forward on her desk, resting her head on her arms. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright. Ginny turned to look at her in surprise. "Do you hear that?" Ichigo asked.

"Hear what?" Ginny asked, and then blinked in surprise as Ichigo dove into her bag and came up holding something glowing.

"This!" Ichigo exclaimed. Then Ginny heard it. A persistent beeping that was getting louder and louder.

"Is something the matter, Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked, suddenly standing before them. Ichigo jumped from her seat.

"Uh…no Professor, not at all," she laughed awkwardly, backing towards the door, "I just have to…go to the bathroom!" and with that she turned and ran from the room. Everyone watched in amazement at the departing girl. Ichigo sprinted towards the entrance hall, hoping desperately the others had seen or heard their pendants. Suddenly she saw Purin.

"Purin!" she called. Purin spun and turned towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what do we do?"

"We have to go!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What about the others?" Purin asked.

"They know what to do. We don't know how bad it is. We must go." Purin nodded. The two looked at each other, grasped their pendants and in unison said,

"Chimera!"

Retasu stared down into her potion. It seemed to be coming along ok. Feeling someone tap her shoulder, she looked up to see Luna looking curiously at her. "What's wrong?" Retasu asked.

"Your pocket's shining, Lettuce," she replied. Lettuce was so surprised by this she didn't even ask how Luna knew her name meant lettuce. Reaching into her pocket, Lettuce pulled out her pendant. Then she realized the humming noise she'd heard was coming from this.

"I have to go," she whispered to Luna who simply nodded, turned and knocked her own cauldron to the floor, spilling the contents to the floor. Retasu stared in shock until she noticed the commotion it had caused. Quietly standing, she hurried to the dungeon door, quickly checked that Professor Snape was properly distracted and slipped from the room. Hurrying along the corridor, she tightly grasped her pendant and murmured "Chimera".

Mint stared in horror at the plant before her. There was no way she was going to repot this! Glancing around, she saw everyone pulling on a pair of gloves. Sighing, she pulled out her own pair and as she did so, something else slipped from her bag. She just managed to catch it before it hit the ground and she looked down to see she was holding her pendant. As she stared at it, it began to glow and emit a quiet whistling sound. Clamping her fist tightly around it she cast about for an escape route. Her eyes fell on the door. Which just happened to be behind her teacher's back. Looking down at the floor, Mint grimaced and dropped down onto all fours. Crawling as quickly as possible, she slipped past her teacher, who looked about in surprise for the source of the strange whistling noise, and out the door. Standing, Mint tiptoed away from the greenhouse and whispered "Chimera."

Zakuro climbed the staircase leading to the top of the north tower. She'd decided not to wait for Padma to show her the way and rather find it herself. Reaching the top of the stairs, she stopped in surprise. Sitting below a trapdoor, all alone, was Harry. He looked up in surprise as she approached. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've got divination. You?"

"Same." Harry replied.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Zakuro asked.

"They're always fighting. I got sick of it and walked off." Harry replied, curious to see what her response would be. Instead she just sat down next to him and looked up at the trapdoor. "Why did you take divination?" Harry finally asked. Zakuro shrugged.

"I don't really need any of these subjects. So I just picked anything." Then, to Zakuro's surprise, a silver ladder descended from the trapdoor and Harry stood.

"Come on. Let's go get seats as far away from her as possible," he said as he began to climb. Zakuro looked questioningly at the ladder and followed. Professor Trelawney didn't seem to notice them as they took a seat in the shadows. The rest of the class began to arrive and Ron made his way towards them. Sitting down next to Harry he began to talk to him but Zakuro wasn't listening. Staring around the class in boredom, she noted all the spindly tables, chairs and over stuffed pouffes. All too soon the lesson began and Zakuro looked skeptically at Professor Trelawney as she babbled on about the inner eye and OWLs, what ever those were. She threw a questioning look at the teacher. Harry shrugged and rolled his eyes while Ron tapped his head, indicating she was crazy. Zakuro sighed, leaning back in her chair. Why had she chosen this class? Vaguely aware that the rest of the class was reading from the books in front of them, she leant forward and looked at the page. Suddenly, she heard a strange ringing noise. The source appeared to be her pocket. Realization struck and she immediately rose to her feet.

"What's happening?" Ron whispered. Zakuro didn't answer. Without a word, she made her way towards the trapdoor, ignoring the professor as she attempted to stop her. Without even lowering the ladder, Zakuro leapt through the trap door, landing easily on her feet. Pulling her pendant out, she began to descend the stairs and said "Chimera!"

Well, there you have it. Let me know what you think.

WolfGirl.


	8. Lord Voldemort?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (With respects to Harry Potter and Tokyo Mew Mew that is.)

Zakuro looked around at the bleak scenery around her. Tall trees loomed above her, blocking out the sky, so the only light in this dreary place came from the still glowing pendant grasped tightly in fist. Thick mist coiled about the trees giving everything obscure, threatening shapes. She stared in surprise as Ichigo and Purin appeared besides her. Before she could help them to their feet, Mint arrived, closely followed by Retasu. The five girls huddled together as they surveyed the area. "Lovely place." Mint muttered sarcastically, "but I don't see any Chimeras."

"Well it would be stupid to drop us off right on top of it." Ichigo replied. "It's probably a short distance away." With these words, Masha popped up next to Ichigo.

"This way! This way!" he happily chirped.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked, looking at the others. They nodded.

"Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mint Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

The five mews took off after Masha and as they crested a rise, they stared down into a clearing. They stopped and carefully peered into the fog. In the middle of the clearing a fire blazed. Next to the fire, stood a short, hunched, balding man, with a wand grasped in his hand, which appeared to be silver, and floating above the wand; an unfused Chimera (A/N: that floating jellyfish thing. Don't know what it's called.) The man appeared to be talking to himself and hadn't noticed them. The girls crept to the top of the hill and strained to hear what he was saying.

"…captured it, Master! This one won't come defused like the others. No matter how long you have it," the shabby man whimpered. "You will be able to control this one and others' magic will not stop it, Master." The man seemed to cower and nod, as if he heard someone speaking to him.

"Is this the scary Lord Mouldywart everyone's talking about?" Ichigo whispered.

"I think he's the 'master' this man's referring to," Retasu replied. The girls fell silent as the man scurried off and came back dragging something bound by magic. At first glance, it appeared to be a very short old man with a beard and a rep cap on. But, unlike most old men, it had red eyes, long pointed teeth and claws instead of hand.

"What is that?" Purin asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I think he's going to turn it into a Chimera," Ichigo answered.

"Ergh! It's ugly enough already," Mint grimaced.

"Shhh!" Zakuro hissed. The girls watched in horror as the man brought the Chimera (A/N: jellyfish thing) towards the creature. With a flash, the two joined and before them stood a monster about as big as a large man with thick hair covering most of its body, except for large claws that protruded from it. The red cap still sat perched on its head, but some of the colour seemed to almost have run from the cap, staining its hair like blood.

"And that's our cue!" Ichigo said and the five burst into the clearing. "STOP!"

Wormtail spun in surprise and found himself facing a group of very colourful, very strange looking girls. They seemed to be part animal. "Master, what do I do?" he called out to the Dark Lord.

"Kill them," Voldemort's cold, sneering voice answered in his head. Wormtail raised his wand and aimed for the pink one in the middle. She shouted something and a pink fuzzy thing appeared in her hand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled and a blast of green light shot towards her.

Ichigo held up her Strawberry Bell and the light bounced harmlessly off of the shield. The man stared in disbelief. "Attack!" he screamed and the Chimera darted towards the girls. The mews leapt out of its way. It was fast. Really fast. It swiped at Purin, who leapt out of its way into a tree and it turned to follow her. The others closed in on it from behind. Suddenly Ichigo pushed Mint to the side and held up her Strawberry Bell just in time to stop a red blast of magic.

"We can't fight this thing while he's shooting at us!" Ichigo screamed, leaping out the way of a wildly swinging claw.

"I'll deal with him," Zakuro replied turning towards the wizard.

"It's so fast!" Retasu exclaimed as the Chimera easily dodged her blast of water and Mint's arrow simultaneously.

"If it's so fast, let's see how many attacks it can avoid at once," Mint called from the branch of a near by tree. The other three nodded and they all attacked at once. It swerved clear of Ichigo's attack, leaping over Retasu's water spout and swiping away Mint's arrow with its powerful claws. It wasn't so lucky with Purin's attack however. Her blast hit it square in the back and it was trapped in her pudding ring. Meanwhile, the slimy little man desperately tried to avoid the purple mew; casting spells haphazardly about that Zakuro easily deflected with her whip. The Chimera burst out, its claws flailing wildly and Mint leapt into the air, firing an arrow at the red cap on its head. The creature howled in pain as red liquid flowed from the cap and down its hair. Without hesitation, Ichigo attacked, defusing the weakened monster. Masha swooped down and swallowed the Chimera (Jellyfish) while the strange old man darted off surprisingly quickly for his appearance. The four mews turned to where Zakuro had the wizard cornered. His eyes were bulging and he was almost gibbering in fear.

Wormtail watched in horror as the four other girls closed in on him. They had defeated the Dark Lord's Redcap monster without even seeming to beak a sweat. What kind of magic did they possess? He struggled weakly with the purple bonds ensnaring him. The purple haired girl looked down at him disdainfully.

"Who are you?" The pink haired girl demanded, standing in front of him, her hands on her hips. He glanced weakly up at her.

"What are you?" He wheezed.

"Us? We are Tokyo Mew Mew! For the future of Earth, we'll be of service!" She exclaimed, twirling on the spot. Wormtail blinked up at her. Well that explained so much. His arm suddenly burned as his darkmark writhed. "Wormtail…" Voldemort called to him.

"Now who are you? What was that? And where is Lord Mouldywart? Do you work for him?" the girl demanded. Wormtail winced at the name "Mouldywart" but otherwise ignored her. He determinedly yanked his silver hand free and waved his wand.

"CRACK!"

The mews jumped back in surprise as the man disappeared with a loud crack.

"I forgot wizards could do that," Mint murmured.

"Well that doesn't help us," Zakuro frowned, flicking her whip back.

"Um…I just thought of something," Retasu said, glancing around.

"What?" Purin asked.

"How do we get back?" Retasu said, turning to look at her friends. The other four mews stared back at her with varying looks of shock, horror and alarm.

Voldemort stared down at the groveling man before him.  
"Get up." Wormtail scrambled to his feet.

"Yes Master," he sniveled, peering uncertainly at the Dark Lord. "Master, I'm sorry…"

"Silence!" Lord Voldemort hissed. Wormtail cowered. He-who-must-not-be-named stared into the flames leaping before him. Who were these strange girls? How had they deflected Wormtails magic? The Killing Curse! And, most importantly, how had they defeated his beast? He'd perfected it. Would he never be clear of obstacles? First, they defuse of their own accord after a short time, a problem he'd fixed. Now some pathetic girls thought they could stop him and defeat his creatures? Girls in colouful outfits with animal appendages! This was even more embarrassing than being beaten by a baby!

Voldemorts face curled into a cruel sneer. He'd kill them and with these creatures the wizarding world would be at his command!

A/N: There it is. It's rather short but I wanted to stop there. I'm hoping to update soon.

I hope you liked it. Thanks to everybody who tagged my story, you're awesome, but please review! I'd really like to know what you think. Thanks to those that do review.


	9. How do we get back?

Wow, long time since I last updated this.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or TMM

"How do we get back?" Retasu said, turning to look at her friends. The other four mews stared back at her with varying looks of shock, horror and alarm.

"Do not fear, I have the solution to that problem" a familiar voice said. The girls spun around to find Dumbledore standing behind them.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Ichigo blurted out. He smiled.

"I had to see how it went, didn't I? Besides, I'm here to take you back to Hogwarts," he informed them.

"Does that mean someone has to fetch us every time we want to go back?" Zakuro asked.

"No, it doesn't," he replied, "but you do need this." In his hands, he held Masha. "He's your reverse portkey. Simply all hold onto him and say the school's name. He'll only take you back if you've already portkeyed from the school. His magic and your pendants' are linked. Unfortunately he can only take you to Hogsmeade. You see, getting on to the grounds is a lot harder than getting off of them." Smiling, he held Masha out to the girls. They all held onto it.

"Hogwarts." Once again they felt themselves pulled off their feet.

Ichigo clambered to her feet and looked around. They were standing in some sort of alley. She shuddered to think what might possibly be on the floor she'd just vacated. Professor Dumbledore was helping Pudding to her feet and Zakuro and Lettuce (who both seemed to have managed to remain standing) were helping Mint get up.

"Alright then girls, I think it's about time we got back to the castle. In case you were wondering, this is Hogsmeade village." With that, Dumbledore turned and swept off.

This time, when the Mews entered the front gate, they didn't meet nearly as much resistance from the invisible barrier, but the strange electrical feeling surged through them again. The five swapped funny looks but decided against asking Dumbledore about it. He didn't notice anything strange, humming quietly to himself. They walked in silence, except for Dumbledore's humming, until they reached the front doors. Dumbledore turned to them.

"I don't think it's necessary for me to explain the importance of secrecy to you," he said, looking down at them over his half-moon spectacles. They nodded and he smiled. "Good. Now, run along, I'm sure you have a lot of work to catch up on." The girls groaned and nodded.

"Goodbye sir" Ichigo called as he turned and pushed the doors open.

"Thank you," Lettuce said, and Dumbledore stopped and looked back at them.

"I think I'm the one that should be thanking you," he smiled and with that, he turned and went inside. The girls looked at each other.

"Now what?" Ichigo asked.

"I think the last lesson is about to end," Zakuro replied, "I'm just going to go to my common room and wait for some of the other Ravenclaws to go to dinner."

"That seems like a good idea," Mint agreed. The others nodded. They pushed the doors open, entered the entrance hall and turned to head their separate ways

"Wait!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What?" Pudding asked.

"I left my stuff in Transfiguration…I wonder if Ginny took it" Ichigo muttered.

"Oh no!" Lettuce exclaimed. My stuff is in potions. I'm sure Luna left it." Pudding frowned. She'd left her stuff in that toad-woman's class.

"I guess I'm coming to the dungeons with you," Lettuce said to Mint, who nodded. The two waved goodbye to the others and headed for the stairs. Suddenly students appeared. Emerging from doors and behind portraits.

"I guess class is over," Zakuro muttered. Turning to head up the stairs, the three mews saw Ginny working her way through the crowd towards them.

"Ichigo, I'm really sorry. I tried to take your stuff after class but McGonagall wouldn't let me. She said she'd keep it." Ichigo groaned.

"Don't worry, I have to fetch my stuff too," Pudding said, patting Ichigo's arm. Ichigo smiled.

"Oh, okay then." But her happiness was cut short when a little blonde boy suddenly approached.  
Um, hi," he said to Pudding, looking shyly at all the girls, "I hope you don't mind, but I took your books and stuff when you didn't come back to class." Pudding grinned.

"Thank you Euan!" she beamed, giving him a crushing hug. He blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've already made a friend, Pudding" Zakuro looking down at the two small blondes.

"Me too," Pudding laughed. "Come, let's go get something to eat," she directed this last statement to Euan, before dragging him off to the Great Hall.

"What about me? I still have to get my books," Ichigo protested.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ginny will go with you," Zakuro smirked, walking off, having spotted Padma entering the Great Hall. Ichigo looked hopefully at Ginny. She sighed.

"Fine. Come on." The two headed upstairs.

"Thanks for coming with me," Lettuce said, smiling at Mint.

"No problem. I didn't want to wait by myself anyway." The two walked in silence for a while until they saw other students also walking through the dungeons.

"I guess class is over," Lettuce stated. Mint nodded. The silence reigned once again until they reached the potions room door. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Mint asked. Lettuce looked worriedly at the door.

"No, I don't want you getting in trouble for nothing." She knocked on the door, hoping desperately for no answer.

"Yes?" Professor Snape asked from behind them. The two girls squeaked in surprise and spun around to face him. He looked at them with bored disinterest.

"Um…I left my potions equipment behind by accident, sir," Lettuce stammered.

"Oh yes…fetch it." The girls sprinted into the class and gathered Lettuce's stuff from where it had been move to the side. They hurried back to the door and found Snape still standing there. They stopped and looked nervously at him.

"Thank you sir," Lettuce murmured.

"Hm," Professor Snape snorted, turning to walk away. "Next time you sneak out of my class, try not to forget your things," he added without looking back. The girls exchanged startled, but relieved looks then turned and fled in case he changed his mind and decided to punish someone.

Ichigo and Ginny stopped outside the Transfiguration classroom.

"Go on," Ginny said, nudging Ichigo towards the door. Ichigo whimpered and knocked.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall called. Ichigo pushed open the door and the two girls walked into the class.

"Um…I'm here for my things Professor," Ichigo explained. Professor McGonagall nodded and pointed to Ichigo's things neatly stacked at the side of the class. Ginny and Ichigo hurried over and gathered her things. "Thanks, ma'am."

"One minute Ichigo," Professor McGonagall said and the two girls froze, half way to the door.

"Yes Professor?"

"I just wanted to let you know that if any of your teacher's, who aren't aware of your…special situation, give you or your friends trouble, you can come to me and I will deal with it. Alright?" McGonagall said.

"Oh. Thank you," Ichigo smiled.

The week passed in a daze for the Mews, everyday seemed to consist of never ending lessons and homework. They barely seemed to find time to talk to each other. The only comfort was that there was no more Chimera alerts. When Friday dawned, however their moods were completely opposite to the sullen and miserable weather. Well, most of them.

Mint sat thoughtfully at the Slytherin table, stirring her tea pensively and watching the door. She didn't have to wait long. Lettuce, Luna and Zakuro walked into the hall and as they walked past the Slytherin table, Mint called out. "Lettuce." The green haired girl stopped and turned to her. Mint motioned for Lettuce to join her. Apprehensively Lettuce slipped into the seat next to Mint.

"Wouldn't you rather come sit with us?" Lettuce asked, glancing at the Slytherins around her, "then you can talk to Zakuro and Luna as well."

"No, I need to talk to you alone." Lettuce looked at Mint in surprise. "I don't know if you're aware but tomorrow is Zakuro's birthday," she explained. Lettuce gasped.

"It had completely slipped my mind. What with coming to Hogwarts and everything."

"I thought everyone might," Mint sighed. "I'm guessing nobody has a present for her either…" Lettuce shook her head.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. Mint stared thoughtfully up at the owls delivering the morning post. She smiled.

"For a start, we're going to write a letter…" she didn't get to finish her sentence, however as she was cut off by a sneering voice.

"What is going on here?" Malfoy asked, looking down at Lettuce and Mint, "this is the Slytherin table." Mint rolled her eyes.

"So? She's just sitting here. What does it matter?"

"What matters, is that she's not Slytherin," Draco scowled.

"Nobody cares, so why don't you just go bother somebody else? I can't think with your incredibly large ego looming around," Mint replied snippily. Lettuce choked on her tea at the fact that Mint was calling somebody conceited.

"Listen here, I'm a prefect and you'd do well to remember to show me respect…" Malfoy growled.

"Oh knock it off, Draco," somebody said. Lettuce and Mint turned and found themselves facing a tall black boy. Malfoy glared at him.

"What?" Draco asked acidly.

"Just leave it. If she wants to sit here, let her. I don't blame her for wanting to sit with Slytherins instead of them," he jerked his head contemptuously at the Ravenclaw table. Malfoy scowled at him, and not seeming to have a response, stalked off. The boy turned to the two mews and smirked. "Hey. I'm Blaise."

"I'm Mint, thanks for that," Mint replied.

"I didn't do it to help you. I did it to irritate Malfoy," he shrugged, turning from them and helping himself to some breakfast. Lettuce stood up and Blaise turned to look at her, but she was facing Mint.

"I should probably go. But I'll meet you in the Owlery in ten minutes?" Mint nodded and poured herself another cup of tea. "Oh, I'm Lettuce." She added, glancing over her shoulder at Blaise.

"Lettuce? That's your name?" He asked, an eyebrow skeptically raised.

"Yes…"

"Cool." And with that he turned back to his breakfast.

"Where is he?" Lettuce asked, peering at the mass of owls.

"I don't know, but we need to find him soon or we'll be late for class," Mint groaned. Suddenly a silk black owl swooped down and perched on Mint's arm. "Hello Blake," she murmured, stroking the bird fondly. Quickly Lettuce tied the letter to the bird's leg. "This is for Ryou, ok?" Mint asked. Blake clicked his beak at her and took off with a powerful thrust of his glossy wings. Mint laughed and watched him soar away.

"Mint, come on," Lettuce called, standing in the doorway. Mint sighed and followed Lettuce from the owlery.

Friday lunchtime found Lettuce and Mint roaming the empty corridors of the school.

"Where are we going?" Lettuce asked, looking around uncertainly.

"I don't know," Mint shrugged. "I just need time to think."

"Ok." The two walked in silence for a while. Mint was walking, deep in thought, when she realized Lettuce wasn't next to her. Turning around, she saw her friend standing in a side corridor, looking at a large, ugly tapestry of a man apparently trying to teach trolls ballet. Walking back down the passage, she stopped next to her.

"What are you doing?" Mint demanded.

"Just looking," Lettuce replied, "I'll come just now." Mint rolled her eyes and trudged down the corridor, once again lost in thought. Turning around, she paced back again, then once again turned and paced back in the original direction. Lettuce sighed. It was clearly obvious that Mint wanted to go and her pacing was irritating so Lettuce turned around and froze.

"Mint…"

Mint stopped and turned to look at Lettuce. "What?"

"Look behind you," Lettuce murmured. Mint spun around and found herself facing pink and white doors. She turned to look incredulously at Lettuce.

"Where did these come from?" she asked. Lettuce shook her head in confusion. Mint looked back at the familiar doors and carefully pushed them open. Both girls gasped.

"It's perfect!" Mint exclaimed.

I know this chapter's kind of choppy but I found it half typed on my pc and when I continued it I couldn't get it to flow nicely. I still hope you liked it.


	10. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Zakuro stared down at her plate, pushing the food around, but not actually eating anything. She heard footsteps and looked up expectantly. She frowned and looked back down at her plate.

"Oh, I guess I'm not the person you were hoping to see," Padma said, taking the seat opposite Zakuro.

"Not exactly, sorry," Zakuro replied, looking around the hall for any sign of strange coloured hair. Padma simply laughed and helped herself to breakfast. When the post arrived, Zakuro scanned all the owls for her owl, Kane. He wasn't among them. Scowling, Zakura dropped her fork onto her plate and something flicked from her plate onto her skirt. Angrily she tried do wipe it off, then pushed her plate away and stood up.

"You not going to eat anything?" Padma asked in surprise.

"Not hungry," Zakuro answered as she walked away. Walking out the Great Hall, Zakuro headed back towards the common room. She might as well get her homework done, as nothing else seemed likely to happen. Reaching the common room, she found it rather full for her liking and decided that the library would be a much better place to do her work. She collected her books and started to descend the tower. Near the bottom of the staircase, distracted by her bad mood, the usually graceful model somehow missed a step and tumbled down the remaining stairs, crashing painfully into something at the bottom. The purple-haired girl groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position. A tall brown-haired boy stared down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand out and helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine," Zakuro sighed, staring down at her scattered books and papers. Her day really seemed to be heading downhill. "Sorry for bumping into you," she muttered as she bent to collect her books. He laughed and bent down to help her.

"That's ok. So tell me, do all Japanese girls come down the stairs that way, or it just you?" he asked as he gathered a pile of notes. She turned to look at him in surprise. "Because," he continued, "while I must admit, it certainly looks like a faster method than walking, it also looks a lot more painful." He straightened up and smiled at her. Zakuro found herself smiling back. Her first smile for the day.

"It's just me. And only when my day is going as badly as it is today," she replied, then frowned. Why had she said that? She didn't need his pity. But then she found herself surprisingly glad when a concerned look crossed his face.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked. Zakuro frowned again. Since when did she need to talk about her problems with anyone, especially with people she didn't even know? But he was still holding the books he'd picked up, so she couldn't exactly walk away without answering.

"It's nothing. It's just, it's my birthday today, and I haven't seen a single one of my friends." Zakuro cringed inside, it sounded so silly now that she spoke her irritation out loud. But the boy's pale blue eyes widened in surprise then he grinned.

"In that case, allow me to be the first to say happy birthday." Zakuro found herself smiling again.

"Thank you," she replied.

"And, as it is your birthday, can I offer my assistance in carrying your work to wherever you were headed?" he asked, holding his arms out for the rest of the books she was holding.

"Well, thank you, that's very nice of you…" She stopped, suddenly realising she didn't know his name.

"I'm Terry, Terry Boot. I'm in your year," he said, either guessing that's why she'd stopped or simply deciding it was time to introduce himself. "I already know who you are, I don't think there's anyone in our school who doesn't." Not quite sure how to respond to that, Zakuro piled her books into his still waiting arms.

"Well I was planning on going to the library," she said, wondering to herself how she'd never noticed him before.

"Then to the library it is," Terry stated.

Terry cheerfully chatted away as the two made their way to the library, Zakuro simply listening and occasionally nodding as he pointed out things and gave useless information about the castle. Suddenly, Masha burst out of a side passage, flying as fast as he could towards them. Terry stared in surprise at the pink fuzzball and Zakuro quickly grabbed him in alarm.

"Masha, what are you doing?" she snapped.

"Emergency! Emergency!" he squeaked, slipping from her fingers and floating down the corridor. "This way!" Terry continued to stare in amazement at the bobbing creature and then turned to look at Zakuro.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at him, "I have to go."

"Uh, sure, no problem." He glanced at the books he was carrying, "must I take these back to the common room? I can give them to Padma."

"Yes please," Zakuro replied, running after Masha, looking back over her shoulder she added, "thank you."

Zakuro followed Masha through a series of corridors and up a number of stairs. The purple mew and pink fluffy creature gained a number of startled looks as they hurtled past. All the while Zakuro wondered what could possibly be the problem. Where one of her friends in danger? Was there a Chimera? Why hadn't her pendant warned her?

Finally Masha floated to a stop and Zakuro turned to the door in front of her. Her eyes widened. The white and pink doors were incredibly familiar. Reaching forward, Zakuro pushed the doors open.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Standing in front of her, in what appeared to be an exact replica of the Café were her fellow mews, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and most surprising of all, Ryou and Keiichiro. Zakuro smiled.

"You did remember."

"Of course we did," Ichigo grinned, "but Mint should probably get the credit for this. It was all her idea."

"Lettuce helped," Mint replied modestly, much to the surprise of the others. Zakuro laughed and hugged the blue-haired girl.

"Well, thank you, all of you" she smiled at all her gathered friends.

"Look what Keiichiro made you!" Pudding exclaimed, grabbing the model's hand and dragging her towards a beautiful cake that stood in the middle of a table laden with food.

"Did you make all of this?" Zakuro exclaimed in alarm. Keiichiro laughed.

"No, just the cake" he replied. "The twins are actually to thank for the rest of it. It seems they have a way with the kitchen staff." The twins grinned and shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Zakuro watched everyone from where she sat; it was so nice to be back together, especially with Ryou and Keiichiro. Pudding was spinning plates, a trick the Weasley twins were attempting to copy without much success, while Ichigo, Ginny and Harry sat watching, laughing at the twins' efforts. Ron was still stuffing his face while Lettuce and Hermione sat discussing books and Mint drank the tea Keiichiro had just made her.

"Can I have a word?" Zakuro looked over to see Ryou standing next to her.

"Yeah sure," she replied.

"Perhaps it would be better if we didn't talk here," he suggested, walking towards the door. Zakuro stood and followed without question. As the two made their way down the corridor Ryou turned to look at Zakuro.

"Sorry to do this when we're supposed to be enjoying your birthday but I needed to ask something. I hear the Dark wizards have complete control of the Chimeras now." She nodded.

"I was afraid of that," Ryou frowned thoughtfully. "What would you think of asking the Aliens for help?" The question seemed to hang in the air between them for a few minutes until Zakuro shrugged.

"I think it's a good idea. After all, the Chimeras were their creatures. If anyone knows how to put a stop to them for good, it will be the Aliens."

"Good," Ryou replied, "I'll try to contact them as soon as we're done here." Zakuro nodded and the two made their way back to the party.

As they neared the doors, Zakuro turned to Ryou.

"Why did you ask me?"

"Because I already know how the others would react to such a question. They'd know it's the best thing to do but they'd still make a big deal about it. Besides, I think it's best if I don't say anything until the aliens are agreed to help."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voldemort regarded the creature in front of him. The creature stared back at him, its dark eyes filled with anger at being forced to submit to these wizards. Wormtail held the bridle tightly in his fists. The Kelpie could only be controlled by bridling it. If it escaped he would have to recapture it and Wormtail didn't want to go through that again. Voldemort drew nearer and the dark horse pulled against Wormtail, trying to get away from He-who-must-not-be-named. Wormtail struggled to keep control of the beast. Voldemort sneered. Yes, this would be the perfect creature to make his next Chimera. Those foolish girls, whatever they were, would stand no chance against his new monster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dear Everyone

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I typed this up ages ago (well most of it) and then my computer stopped working. Then I found myself in the middle of prelim exams and I didn't have time to fix it. But now it's holidays and my computer magically started working today. So I finished this chapter. I know it's short and I'm sorry if it doesn't flow nicely, but it's been a while since I've worked on this story and I just thought I'd post this so people know I'm still writing it. Thanks so much for the comments and followers. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
